


El mar de los penitentes

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canada is a priest, Character Death, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, maybe a lot of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Matthew  es el sacerdote de una capilla en un pueblo extremadamente tradicionalista. Su única familia, su padre, Francis Bonnefoy,  falleció siendo joven, quedando como única familia su gemelo, Alfred.Iván es un hombre ruso, un escritor solitario que llegó a un pueblo tradicional y pequeño de Canadá; poco después,  comienzan  a aumentar las desapariciones del poblado y lugares cercanos,  incidentes sin una relación entre ellos, al menos hasta que los cadáveres de los perdidos comienzan a aparecer: hombres iguales en apariencia a Matthew.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Se hará mención a elementos religiosos, no en profundidad, pero si se tocara de manera un tanto delicada; no se ofenderá de laguna manera ninguna religión y símbolo, pero se hará alusión a la fé de los personajes en algún punto.
> 
> Habrá violencia, y descripción de asesinatos, favor de proceder con discreción.
> 
> Se hará frecuente, y marcada mención de la Homofobia; habrá comportamiento fuera de las personalidades normales y amigable de los personajes de Hetalia (por lo oscuro de la historia), pero se tratara de mantener fuera el Out of Character.
> 
> El contenido sexual, es algo que se presentara en un capitulo, pero no sera en extremo explicito, sin embargo, favor de tenerlo en cuenta.
> 
> El pueblo es ficción, para el beneficio de la historia, pero se desarrolla en Canadá.
> 
> -Se esta editando esta historia, así que se están subiendo por "tanda" los capítulos :)
> 
> Ahora si, ¡Comencemos!

« _Hänsel y Gretel eran dos hermanos que fueron dejados en el bosque para morir de hambre; su padre lo justificó por amor, su madrastra por un poco de pan; al final, ¿todo acto es digno de atribuirle una razón?»_

* * *

Sus ojos azules, como el mar, y cristalinos como el cielo, observaron aterrados su destino inminente; se cerraron dolidos, sin tiempo a las lágrimas, y con el pesar de una traición. Poco pudo discernir de lo que pasaba, la inconsciencia sin retorno lo cubrió mientras el azul lo envolvía, volviéndose más profundo: los sonidos se amortiguaron en su mundo, sólo quedaba la absoluta y triste voz de ese oscuro mar.

Su cuerpo se deslizaba por el agua jalado por las heladas corrientes; pero ya no sentía nada, se había rendido al sopor eterno, y a la indulgencia del mar que se tragaba su vida. Intentó pensar en un recuerdo preciado, el más dichoso antes de caer en el abrazo helado de esas aguas: con amargura, le vino a en su endeble conciencia que se iba de su cuerpo moribundo, el recuerdo de sus hijos, y de él, mientras reían en la calidez del afecto que ese hombre les dio.

Lo maldecía por su crueldad, y lo maldecía porque lo amó, siendo esa la cusa de su condena, como del comienzo de esa tragedia.

¿Cuándo se comienza una historia? ¿Desde el hecho más antiguo? ¿Desde el recuerdo del personaje más anciano? En realidad, es tan simple como que un relato comienza con la voz de alguien que quiere contarlo, así es como la historia de secretos que corrompieron el espíritu, y la valentía comenzó; un relato de sentimiento tan nobles como la devoción, así mismo, tan brutales, tan injustificables como el más profundo amor.

Así fue, como la historia de traición, y tragedia comenzó: relatándose desde el inicio de un sentimiento ambiguo, pero inmenso, como eso denominado amor.

El amar puede ser una condena para el objeto de este, o para quien lo siente.

Al filo del risco, junto a una vieja capilla que a sus espaldas, donde se da paso a la inmensidad del mar, está un hombre que se sume en la culpa y en el horror de a donde lo llevó la intensidad de sus deseos. Vio el cadáver de aquel hombre hundirse en el agua, irse con el mar oscuro de ese pueblo.

Anhelaba que el último recuerdo que le quedó no fueron esos ojos del color del cielo con dolor, con la sorpresa de la traición.

_Tuvo que hacerlo, no existía otra alternativa... ¿verdad?_

No, nadie sabría de aquello, de lo que le paso a esa persona que juró amar. Los pecados se cometían, eran irreverentes a la naturaleza del hombre. De rodillas imploró, con ese nombre que adoraba en los labios, que aquel hombre encontrará paz; incluso si ese mar tan oscuro era inclemente, y se lo tragó sin intención de regresarlo al lugar donde lo añoraban, donde lo amaron, como le odiaron.

Ah que desgraciado iba a ser el artífice de la tragedia, que desgraciado fue el hombre convertido en su víctima.

Que desgraciado ese mar oscuro de los pecadores, que se traga el amor, más no el crimen.

_El amor se le ha ido, el amor se ha ido al mar._


	2. La capilla del Mar

_«Hänsel y Gretel terminaron en la cabaña de una bruja que iba devorarlos por culpa del vil deseo de su madrastra; Si hubiesen regresado por segunda vez con su padre en vez de perderse, ¿El desprecio de la mujer la hubiera convertido en una creatura capaz de devorarlos?»_

El repicar de la pequeña campana parecía ser amortiguado por la bruma matutina del mar, que con el tibio del sol de la mañana lograba rozar la cima del risco, buscando la capilla en la cima de este. El sonido de las aguas oscuras era suave contra las rocas, aguas impenetrables rodeando a las blancas paredes del sagrado lugar de silencio.

Dentro del recinto, la gente guardaba silencio de manera solemne, mientras a su frente se alzaba un hombre de rostro joven pero tristeza oculta en sus expresiones. Algunos de los feligreses se abrazaban a sí mismos por la frialdad que guardaba la piedra blanca de la capilla, con su piel crispada escuchaban las palabras sagradas con cierto fervor.

—Que la gracia este con ustedes —finalizó con una dulce y tímida sonrisa. El joven Padre de cabellos rubios, quien dirigía la capilla desde hace unos años, a consecuencia de la muerte de su predecesor.

Una vez los congregados esa mañana se dispersaron, un joven hombre de facciones asombrosamente similares se acercó al religioso con una enorme sonrisa, con más entusiasmo del debido, o del esperado, de alguien que asistiera al oficio de una capilla.

—¡Estuviste fantástico Mattie! —exclamó emocionado el hombre, abrazando al clérigo, a su hermano, una vez estuvieron solos; el gesto cariño fue con la suficiente fuerza para sentir al otro hombre quejarse por la brusquedad en la acción.

—¡Alfred! ¡No grites! —pidió el joven sacerdote comenzando a mostrarse nervioso, con esa peculiar voz que nunca podía alzarse realmente para imponer—. Y te dormiste a la mitad.

Matthew Jones Williams, era alguien considerado demasiado joven para el tipo de vida, y profesión, que llevaba: era el sacerdote de la capilla de un pequeño pueblo, ubicado junto a unas rocosas costas. En general por su naturaleza dulce, se creía que tenía una extraordinaria vocación para lo que eligió ser.

—Alfie...—Observó preocupado, y acomodándose algunos rizos rubios fuera de lugar por el abrazo, observó con atención a su gemelo; debajo de los ojos de Alfred, se veían marcas oscuras de agotamiento—. ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿No has dormido nada?

—¡Tú eres más importante Mattie!—Lo tomó de los hombros, agitándolo un poco con entusiasmo. La sonrisa bonachona y esa exuberante energía de siempre en el otro, lo calmaron un poco.

—No has dormido nada, ¿verdad?—Matthew sostuvo las manos de su hermano con gesto preocupado, aprovechando que no había nadie más del en la vieja capilla para mostrar ese cariño innato hacia su hermano, debido a esa conexión en su sangre y el lazo emocional formado desde que nacieron—. ¿Y si vas a descansar?

—¡Pero no tengo nada de sueño!—exclamó, provocando a su hermano cerrar los ojos por lo estridente de su voz.

Alfred lució ofendido con la reacción de su hermano, quien estaba intentando no reír con su infantil expresión de enfado cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos. Ese gesto que siempre le traía a Matthew recuerdos de su atesorada infancia, de las memorias queridas de esos tiempos sin tristezas.

—¿Y si desayunamos? Te preparare algo cuando vayamos a casa —Ofreció Matthew, sonriendo sutilmente a su escandaloso hermano.

Habían vivido toda su vida en ese lugar desde que nacieron conocían a la gente de ese pueblo, un lugar que consideraban su hogar. Los habitantes de la zona eran extremadamente tradicionalistas, debido a que tenían en altísima estima toda opinión de los más viejos, algunos estaban de acuerdo con los cambios, otros afianzaban las tradiciones y reglas antiguas con vehemencia. Aun así, los hermanos crecieron una niñez feliz dentro de lo se podía en un lugar con reglas sumamente estrictas, un pueblo acomodado a antiguas usanzas, que incluso los infantes nacidos en ese lugar debían comprender apenas pudieran hablar.

No obstante, recordaban la diferencia que su fallecido padre Francis representó; un hombre amable y que creía en la libertad de lo que uno buscara en su vida. Para su desgracia, las personas vivían tanto en la rigidez de las reglas y creencias, que su padre siempre fue más bien un desvío de lo considerado correcto.

Alfred estudió fuera del pueblo donde continuó residiendo con su hermano, por más que tuviera que viajar horas para llegar a donde se obtuvo un grado en leyes, y el reconocimiento suficiente para fungir como abogado.

Mathew no podía estar más agradecido con su hermano al decidir no dejarlo solo.

El gemelo mayor se acomodó el listón de su corbata y su saco, sonrió contento de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano nuevamente. Alfred ayudó a su hermano a cerrar las pesadas puertas de la capilla, acción que agradeció Matthew con ánimo. Caminaron el sendero rocoso del risco, y se fundieron con la gente congregada en la plaza de ese día. El hermano menor mostró con una sonrisa la canasta que uso para llevar los ingredientes del desayuno de esa mañana.

Matthew por su posición como clérigo del pueblo, se levantaba a primera hora cada mañana a preparar el oficio que daría, postergando el desayuno hasta casi medio día para volver unas horas en la tarde a la capilla a recibir confesiones, o ponerse a decir sus plegarias rutinarias. Alfred solía tener mucho trabajo fuera de su lugar de nacimiento, razón por la que viajaba mucho; no obstante, el gemelo mayor no quería cambiar su lugar de residencia, deseaba permanecer en el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Era un tanto peculiar que los lugareños teniendo al mar junto a ellos, no lo usaran para su sustento. Las razones eran varias, pero la de mayor peso era el tipo de clima de la zona, haciendo muy frías esas aguas para tener gran variedad de pescado. Así que el pueblo permanecía a su lado, pero ajeno a él, como si las aguas profundas y oscuras los observaran.

No era extraño ver a los hermanos juntos, la gente conocía del extremo apego de muchos gemelos; así que su cercanía se observada como normal. Alfred era el hermano que más resaltaba de los dos, siempre alegre y confiado caminaba sin temor, con la cabeza en alto; y éste adoraba a su gemelo menor, a quien apreciaba poder proteger con fiera insistencia, devoción que a veces molestaba al muy paciente Matthew.

Por el carácter de su hermano, la profesión que eligió le quedaba perfectamente, a opinión de quien lo conociera, más sin embargo, Alfred no acababa de comprender las razones de las decisiones de su gemelo. Y el mayor, a pesar de ser algo bonachón, y a veces aparentar falta de sentido común, sabía usar las palabras a su favor para salir de situaciones complicadas. Matthew, por otra parte, las razones para la elección de su profesión eran desconocidas.

Aun, a pesar de los años, Alfred no comprendía el porqué de esa elección, en especial por la forma en que su hermano escuchó a su padre al hablar de la libertad de creer en lo que se quisiera, y que jamás pareció ser alguien que se moviera por la devoción a las cosas divinas.

Y era verdad eso que observó Alfred, Matthew no servía en la totalidad a la religión por fe; el mismo se avergonzaba de sus motivos, dedicando cada minuto de su día a compensarlo con abnegación a su trabajo: el joven podía llamarse bajo el crudo título de creyente blasfemo.

Caminaron por las calles empedradas del pueblo, saludando a quienes los reconocían. Matthew era alguien tímido, que a veces podía perderse entre el escándalo de la gente, y que podía ser el centro de las personas cuando se paraba cada mañana a recitar alguna plegaria.

Así fue esa mañana normal, al menos, hasta que el elemento que desmoronaría lo establecido apareciera.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Matthew levantó las manos, leyendo las escrituras que tenía al frente, con absoluta concentración; su voz siempre suave era escuchada atentamente por los congregados ese día. El Padre de la capilla era alguien en alta estima por los lugareños, tanto por su dulce carácter, como por su innata amabilidad con quien necesitara consejo.

Al terminar, algunos se acercaron al joven a despedirlo, otros a decirle lo mucho que habían admirado la selección de palabras para ese día. Al otro lado de la capilla todo era observado por un hombre de peculiares facciones, y cabellos rubios casi plateados; la sonrisa que tenía, lograba hacer estremecer a quien lo mirara.

Matthew vio sus ojos ser captados por la algo ominosa figura de ese hombre, alguien que jamás había visto en sus oficios, y claramente destacaba entre los lugareños.

—Es nuevo en el pueblo, extranjero creo—dijo una mujer dirigiéndose al clérigo, con un niño de la mano—. Dicen que es ruso o algo así. Pero, que aunque parezca alguien tranquilo, es mejor irse con cuidado, Padre.

—Es un escritor o eso han dicho —agregó otra mujer, sin que Matthew pudiera decidir si creer los rumores, otro rasgo muy marcado de la gente de ese lugar—. Dicen que ha huido; seguro debió hacer algo más que horrible —afirmó la mujer. Matthew asintió a las palabras, sintiendo su cuerpo helar cuando el extranjero fijo sus ojos en los del sacerdote; Matthew tembló—. Ya lleva meses aquí, casi no habla con nadie.

Poco podía saber de ese hombre, menos desear comprobar alguno de los rumores. Lo poco que sabía se resumía en que era su trabajo como escritor de artículos para algunos periódicos, ocasionales gacetas, y novelas, además de sentir que era un hombre que cargaba con una presencia ominosa.

Aquel hombre, sin que Matthew se diera cuenta, fijó sus ojos curiosos en él desde el primer momento, en que se cruzó con el joven sacerdote.

* * *

Las rocas rasgaron las ropas del cuerpo inerte, que se deslizó por las inclementes aguas hasta ser depositado en las rocas de la costa. Un cuerpo más apareció en aquel pueblo que residía junto a aguas oscuras.

La persona que lo lanzó al mar, esperando que las aguas se lo tragaran, decidió ser paciente hasta que la marea decidiera desaparecer aquel cuerpo. No soportaba ver más los cabellos, todo era tan igual a la apariencia de aquella persona.

Sintió algo de tristeza por los últimos momentos de ese hombre; ese joven quien lloró desconsoladamente, le suplicó sin cansarse que lo perdonara: pero no había nada que perdonar, no tenía la culpa de nacer tan parecido a él; y aun así...lo odiaba.


	3. II. Tinta sin palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los pequeños fragmentos de Hanzel y Gretel, son de mi autoría, basados en el cuento clásico que corresponde a su respectivo autor.

_«Gretel pensó que las personas en realidad eran todos como las brujas: dispuestos a fingir, y jugar con las personas, oscuras por naturaleza.»_

* * *

Sus ojos intentaban discernir las gruesas vigas de madera del techo, y se dio cuenta que esa sería otra noche larga, e inacabable para él. En general, el sopor nocturno le era algo ajeno, no existía más que cosas inenarrables en su mente.

Para Iván estaba bien no dormir, el sueño traía recuerdos, y los suyos eran persistentes martirios de algo terrible; de las remembranzas de algo que no podía remendar. Escuchó las campanas repicar, con voces viejas llamaban desde la capilla que acompañaba el aleteo de algunas avecillas desprevenidas tomando como refugio la sombra de la campana.

Cada mañana era un alivio, un menguante a sus pensamientos; los rizos dorados, y los ojos de un hombre indulgente, era lo que le traía sosiego: Matthew, _su Matthew_ , era lo que le traía paz. Se atrevía a decirle suyo, pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, tampoco es que buscará tenerlo.

¿Por qué surgió aquella fijación? No tenía alguna confesión concreta a sus anhelos. Adoraba la presencia serena del hombre que le traía consuelo, esa era una razón, pero también se vio envuelto en la peculiar endereza—que consideraba encantadora—del religioso.

Matthew Jones Williams era extraño, en sus ojos resaltaba más que nadie en aquel sombrío lugar. Alguien que se veía tan frágil, como el más liviano y quebradizo de los cristales; ese sencillo sacerdote era capaz de ofrecer paz a otros, de aceptar lo extraño, dejar su miedo para abrirle su corazón al necesitado, a quien confesara pecados abominables.

 _Oh, era tan frágil_ , y tan brioso en su dulzura. La fortaleza de alguien noble, honesto, y gentil era fascinante, tan maravillosa como conmovedor; esos rasgos componían la existencia de quien podía romperse si no se tenía cuidado, pero soportaría las tormentas de los mares más oscuros: aquello le era inconfesablemente hermoso, sin poder encontrar las palabras que le pudieran conferir lo necesario para alcanzar a describirlo.

Era un hombre perdido, un escritor que apenas era conocido en aquel país; buscaba algo que lo hiciera encontrar un hogar, pero nunca pensó que sería un joven de cabellos rubios. Muchas cosas de Matthew, las supo por meses de observación, hasta que decidió acercarse.

Iván observaba a Matthew en silencio, recorría cada facción; se aferraba a la paz que sentía en su presencia.

—Padre—Se atrevió Iván una vez la gente se fue, con ese grueso acento con el que hablaba—. Padre Matthew —dijo otra vez, creyendo ver al joven estremecerse. En silencio se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del clérigo, y tomó una de las finas manos del otro con suavidad, portando esa sonrisa cruel, e infantil en todo instante curvando sus labios—; Permítame. —Pidió permiso de presentar sus respetos al joven sacerdote, cuando el hombre asintió, se sintió eufórico. Besó los nudillos del joven, un gesto normal, pero que se sentía absolutamente diferente para ambos.

—Yo...—Respiró Matthew agitado, tragándose sus palabras al sentir rozar esos labios con la piel de su mano. Cuando Iván se irguió en toda su imponente altura, aun con su mano sosteniendo las suyas, Matthew percibió la piel de sus dedos vibrar en la calidez de ese gesto.

_No debía, no debe._

—Disfruto sus palabras en cada oficio—fue lo que afirmó el ruso, dejando sin comentario adicional al joven, se alejó con paso largo abandonó el fantasma de su toque en la piel del joven.

Matthew tocó sus mejillas ahora de un tono rojizo.

—No... _No._ —Esa sensación, ese pensamiento impropio de hace tanto pasó por su mente.

_No debo._

* * *

Alfred había visto al hombre ruso con mucha frecuencia por la iglesia, y fue consciente de esos ojos púrpuras, de esa expresión infantil en los ojos del extraño, una mirada que solía seguir a su gemelo.

Las cosas que se contaban de Iván no lograban dejarlo tranquilo; no cuando su hermano estaba vulnerable a las extrañas maneras del extranjero, quien parecía querer atrapar a Matthew con su insondable expresión.

—Mattie, tienes que alejarte de ese extranjero, hay algo raro —sinceró sus inquietudes—. No dejaré que se te acerque—aseguró, cerrando el puño sobre la mesa y casi tirando la sopa en su plato, aquello puso nervioso al otro que dejó su cena de lado.

Alfred siempre estaba ahí, cuidándolo de todo mal, a veces encerrándolo con su manera de ser, limitando su mundo. La muerte de su padre lo había cambiado mucho, no en totalidad, pero sí de manera irreversible. Y su hermano no era el único que repudia la poco sutil presencia del extranjero; los juicios a voces susurrantes se esparcían, como llevados por el viento.

—Dicen que ha matado a alguien, no sé si será verdad, pero... —Alfred repitió muchos de los rumores, como de aquellas teorías terribles que la gente aseguraba eran ciertas.

_"Es malo"_

_"Oculta cosas terribles"_

_"Debe estar huyendo..."_

_¡Silencio!_ Suplicaba en sus pensamientos. Matthew era incapaz de juzgar a nadie por lo que se decía; y no podía hacerse con una clara de quien era Iván; ¿Cómo podría rechazar a un inocente? Complementando su conflicto interno, con sus profanos anhelos, sus deseos eran reprimidos, el joven los acallaba, o buscaba hacerlo con la inconsciencia de su existencia.

Así que cada vez que el ruso se acercaba a repetir ese gesto de respeto y admiración solemne, la piel de donde los labios del extranjero se posaron parecía arder.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Matvey?—cuestionó el hombre ruso, buscándolo en una fría tarde, detrás de la capilla, le había seguido al terminar el oficio de esa mañana. Esa forma de llamarlo era propio del lenguaje del extranjero, una forma cariñosa de decir Matthew.

—Sí...sí, ¿Yo....a ti? —tartamudeó, Matthew odiaba esa costumbre inconsciente cuando le ganaban los nervios; era como si cualquier gesto de duda lo hiciera ver más débil.

—Iván —contestó el más alto–, Braginski: llámame Iván.

—Iván, ¿necesitas algo más?, uh... ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó con esa vocecilla pequeña, que podía perderse sin ser escuchada, se mostró tímido al llamarlo por su nombre.

—No, no, sólo quería hablar un poco con usted —respondió el ruso sonriente, cuidando de ser educado —, me gustaría conversar más; cuando tenga tiempo —Besó la mano del joven, como los aldeanos hacían en respeto al religioso.

Pronto fue, que estos encuentros terminaron por ser descubiertos por Alfred, quien siempre buscaba cuidar a su gemelo. Al final, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Se interpuso Alfred en el caminar de Iván, que como cada vez que tuviera ocasión, esperaba a estar solo para conversar con Matthew—. No sé qué pretende, pero es suficiente, ¡No quiero verlo cerca de mi hermano!

—No pretendo nada —contestó afable Iván—. ¿O piensa que buscó algo de Matvey? —añadió, agachándose ligeramente para acercarse a Alfred, con sus facciones bañadas por las profundas sombras de la iglesia, marcando con su suave voz el nombre del sacerdote.

Alfred no retrocedió, pero, la sensación opresiva de esa sonrisa lo hizo desear hacerlo.

—Es mi hermano, y no puedes acercarte —gruñó el joven abogado entre dientes, observando la expresión preocupada de su hermano menor.

Matthew sabía, que Alfred detestaba al hombre sin razón alguna, y no le dejaría en paz mientras dejara al ruso acercarse.

* * *

La luz del viejo candelabro plateado enardecía la penumbra del inminente anochecer, densa con el silencio entre dos hombres. El sacerdote bajó los ojos a sus manos, que permanecían quietas sobre sus piernas.

—Alfie, ¡estas siendo absurdo! —reclamó Matthew con su vocecilla, sintiéndose molesto, aunque mantenía esa sutileza en su voz—. Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, Iván sólo es un hombre diferente a los de la zona; es escritor, ¿Sabes? —intentó calmar las inquietudes de su hermano.

—Es mi decisión Mattie —Suavizó su expresión intentando aludir a la parte amable de su hermano; aquello no iba bien—. Puedes cambiar los días de tu oficio según decidas, irte conmigo en mis viajes de trabajo, será bueno.

— ¡Soy un hombre adulto, por dios! —gritó Matthew, sorprendido de su reacción. Alfred también se quedó callado, su gemelo nunca perdía la paciencia.

Ambos vivían juntos en la casa que les dejaron sus padres. Cada comida, la compartían juntos. Matthew alguna vez pensó en vivir en la capilla, pero el recuerdo de su padre, se volvía tormentoso con el frío olor del mar.

—Necesito estar solo. —Suspiró temblando, desconociendo si era de un llanto retenido, o de enojo. Corrió con paso presuroso fuera de la casa, y al lugar donde podía huir de su hermano en ocasiones: el risco frente al mar, ese lugar que le era tan doloroso.

—Mattie, ¡espera...! —No escuchó a su hermano, y apuró su andar.

¿Por qué le levantó la voz a su hermano? ¿Porque defendió a Iván de aquella manera? Apenas conocía al extraño extranjero, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Las personas lo adoraban por lo que le ofrecía, pero el ruso lo veía a él.

Sollozó suavemente, parado en el risco con los ojos perdidos en el mar. _Papa_ , añoró el abrazó de su padre en su soledad, esa que a veces recordaba.

Se sentía culpable últimamente al examinar sus pensamientos: amaba a su hermano, pero también deseaba otras cosas.

—Es un lugar bastante imponente —habló una voz gruesa, de un grueso acento al hablar.

— ¿I...Iván? —Se giró un poco a su costado, dándose cuenta que el ruso parecía estar ahí desde hace un rato.

—Es un lugar magnífico para poder encontrar las palabras...el camino para escribir. El mar es demasiado oscuro —agregó el otro, dándole un pañuelo de fina tela al sacerdote al darse cuenta de las lágrimas—. Es como si cayeras, y te hundieses eternamente, jamás teniendo la indulgencia de la luz del amanecer.

La razón de porque se había enamorado de aquel joven, era porque Matthew parecía no rechazarlo, que le daba la esperanza del perdón, y de encontrar un hogar.

—Este mar se llevó a mi familia —susurró el menor, más para sí mismo que para ofrecer un poco de sus sentimientos al extranjero. Iván guardó silencio, en respeto a la confesión

El mar se había llevado muchas cosas, el amor, la inocencia, y los crímenes inconfesables. También se llevaría la tragedia, como la muerte.


	4. Cuentos infantiles

_«Existían cosas que ni Hänsel, o Gretel confesaría al otro; fueron dos hermanos, unidos en la desgracia de ser abandonados; a pesar de todo, ambos guardaron sus pensamientos más oscuros de la bruja, como de ellos mismos.»_

* * *

Las nubes se arremolinaban, negras y sin contemplaciones en el horizonte, la ausencia de luz, protegía de ser visto a la figura que era cobijada por la muerte en su suplicio, recibida por el mar. Ni una estrella se atrevía a ver el cuerpo destrozado por las olas, y por profundísimas marcas de cuchillo sobre la piel muerta que acompañaban las negras huellas en el cuello pálido.

En la penumbra de ese mar oscuro, el cuerpo de un joven vagó en la marea de la noche, hasta el cadáver alcanzó la rocosa costa, posando su inerte figura en algún hueco rocoso, esperando la frialdad del alba.

* * *

La policía recorría como podía el terreno pedregoso de la costa; algunos otros vigilaban los senderos al área, conocían la curiosidad inherente de los lugareños: personas que profesaban la moral como guía en sus vidas, pero estaban expectantes a la desgracia como perverso entretenimiento.

El cuerpo de un chico que quizás rondaría los veinte, yacía azul y amoratado sobre las rocas. Los ojos carentes de vida, observaban el cielo, las aguas heladas rozaban sus pies. Un joven de cabellos rubios, de ojos de un peculiar azul, fue encontrado en la costa del mar oscuro, pudriéndose.

La noticia fue esparcida rápido, la gente se inquietaba ante el silencio de las autoridades, y los rumores comenzaron a inundar las imaginaciones de los habitantes del pueblo.

—Dicen que ese chico era alguien de torcida perversión —habló una mujer con una cesta de pan en un escuálido brazo—. ¡Le gustaban los varones! Lo vieron buscar a hombres en nuestro pueblo, a pesar de ser del vecino: ¡Un depravado!

—Que desagradable, ¿Que no tendría problema mentales? —comentó otra mujer.

Matthew se mordió los labios hasta que dolió su piel lastimada. Salió de la panadería, bastante inquieto, ignorando a las mujeres que escuchó hablar del joven encontrado muerto en la costa.

Se detuvo agitado en una callejuela sola, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. No sabía porque había corrido, o que le había angustiado tanto. Muchas cosas le daban una buena cantidad de preocupación, como el comportamiento de su hermano con el hombre ruso, o la verdad de sus pensamientos.

En el callejón vio un periódico olvidado, el papel se estaba deshaciendo por la humedad del ambiente, y aun así, podía leer la fatal noticia del hombre encontrado en la costa: "Joven con sospecha de sodomía es encontrado muerto..." No le costó predecir cómo se comportaría la gente del lugar con la muerte de un inocente: lo olvidaría, no sin antes hablar de él con desprecio en susurros horrorizados, por la vida de actos blasfemos que llevó el joven.

Si fue hijo de una buena familia, o alguien noble, eso carecería de importancia.

Era ese tipo de lugar en el que creció y nació, los miedos que tenía, nacieron de la gente a su alrededor; eran jueces crueles. Matthew decidió ocultar todas sus verdades, Alfred también cambió al volverse adulto.

Matthew se sumió en la calidez del pasado, en las pérdidas memorias de rimas infantiles.

* * *

Cuando Alfred y Matthew, gemelos e hijos de un hombre francés—que decidieron solo conservar los apellidos de la madre, para que los niños pudieran crecer como originarios de esas tierras—. Nacieron en un matrimonio humilde, sus padres fueron felices en lo se recordaba. Lamentablemente, el amor no era igual en uno de los miembros de esa familia: la madre los abandonaría después, una mujer bella, e imprevisiblemente frustrada con la humilde vida que su esposo le iba a dar.

Sus nombres fueron diferentes desde un principio: Matthew y Alfred Bonnefoy Jones, permanecieron como Jones Williams.

Su padre los amaba con adoración, tomó el rol de ambos padres; su hogar no sería opulento, de riquezas ostentosas, pero a los niños no les falto nada, no les falto un padre, y en especial, no carecieron de amor.

Existía una tradición que les era preciosa a esa pequeña familia: cada noche, apenas cayera el cielo nocturno, se sentaban los tres en una de las camas de los gemelos, y el padre, de cabellos dorados que pasaban sus mejillas, les preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa y ese innegable acento francés: _"¿Qué deberíamos leer esta noche...?"_

Los niños a través de los años se habían hecho con docenas de libros de cuentos, así que tardaban un poco en elegir algo de a su agrado—y particularmente, porque Alfred siempre intentaba ser el que decidiera, imponiéndose al dulce carácter de Matthew—. Francis, el nombre de su padre, era quien al final optaba por alguno para terminar con el conflicto.

Hänsel y Gretel era el elegido con frecuencia. Francis veía las ilustraciones detalladas de los relatos, pensando en que le recordaban mucho a sus hijos.

—Muchos de esos cuentos son algo extraños —habló el encantador Matthew, con esa vocecilla suave y dulce que le caracterizaba—. ¿Por qué una bruja querría comerse a un niño? —cuestionó el niño, siendo arropado por su padre, que le acomodó los cabellos.

—Los cuentos no son lo que parecen. La bruja es más bien una forma de decir que hay personas malas cerca de nosotros —explicó el padre—. Los cuentos ocultan cosas, secretos; hablan de tener cuidado de lo que vemos en el mundo.

Cuando su madre se fue eran muy pequeños. Su padre estuvo varios años solo, y a Matthew le ponía eso profundamente triste. Cuando hablaba con las mujeres del pueblo, le parecía alguien frío, y con una mirada llena de pesar. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Francis se volvió peculiar a sus ojos; su manera de actuar cambió gradualmente, no con ellos, pero parecía más feliz sin razón, algo que le pareció extraño. Ese cambio de comportamiento comenzó a pasar tiempo después de que el padre se hiciera con la amistad del médico del pueblo: Arthur Kirkland, extranjero, al igual que él.

Al pequeño Matthew, le hacía dichoso ver otra vez la sonrisa de su padre después de tanto tiempo.

—Papá debería tener a alguien especial —comentó una vez Matthew, observando a su hermano jugar fuera de la casa. El pequeño se había quedado dentro, estaba resfriado—, a Alfred no le importaría.

El padre guardó silencio largos minutos, y cargó al niño de la mesa del comedor, para llevarlo a recostar.

—Mi pequeño _Mathieu_ , te contare algo, pero es solo a ti —habló el padre—. Tengo a alguien especial, pero es un secreto.

Y hasta hoy en día, aquello seguía siendo un secreto, aunque Matthew vio muchas cosas sobre lo que ocultaba su padre.

A veces iba a la tumba de su Francis, como si esperara respuestas. Se paraba frente a una lápida sin nombre que se conservaba blanca por los cuidados que le daba. Su padre también fue enterrado en la memoria del pueblo, como aquel joven; porque la muerte a veces, al parecer, es una llave que abre la puerta de los secretos que alguien oculta.


	5. La hora del té

No muy alto, y con expresión de no ser alguien muy alegre, era la imagen inicial con la conocieron a Arthur Kirkland. Hombre arisco de estatura promedio, cabellos rubios, porte inglés, y cejas tupidas, fue como llegó a su vida.

Arthur era en realidad alguien de elegantes maneras, menos excéntrico que su padre y un extranjero más al gusto de ese pueblo. El doctor del pueblo era alguien en realidad bastante amable. Algún tiempo casado, se volvió amigo de su pequeña familia; su mujer un día, decidió dejarlo: o esos eran los rumores del pueblo. Francis, su padre siempre estuvo dispuesto a ofrecer su compañía para el llamado caballero Arthur Kirkland.

Aquel era un médico dedicado a su profesión, olvidando el dolor de su esposa, gracia el cariño de la gente del lugar. Arthur los cuidó desde jóvenes, incluso cuando paso lo de su padre. Era apegado con ambos chicos, mostrando más afinidad con el alegre carácter de Alfred. En el caso de su trato con Matthew, mostraba su carácter comprensivo aunque le dejaba de lado poniendo más atención al gemelo mayor. Al crecer cambió esta situación; Arthur era más firme con el impulsivo Alfred, y más paternal con el gentil Matthew.

Siempre atento a los hermanos, procuraba estar presente para cuidarlos, y proveer del rol de un padre. Los ojos verdes apreciaban la serenidad del joven; no era un hombre religioso del todo, pero siempre asistía los domingos a escuchar al menor.

En una ocasión, cuando se quiso acercar el médico a saludar al sacerdote, vio al extranjero ruso conversar con Matthew cuando en la iglesia ya no había fieles. El británico reanudo su paso mesurado hacia el joven, y decidió interrumpir al ruso.

—Matthew —Miró de reojo a Iván, quien permaneció sonriente—, tengo que hablar contigo. —Ahora entendía el Miedo de Alfred, el ruso miraba con sutil euforia al joven sacerdote.

—Sí, eh... En un momento —vaciló el joven. Las palabras de Arthur eran serenas, contrastando con un deje de demanda en ellas.

—Matthew —reafirmó, como la hacía con ellos desde niños al reprenderlos, un tono que no dejaba lugar a reclamos—. Es importante que charlemos, conveniente que sea lo más pronto.

El joven suspiró, no quería enfadar a Arthur y que eso se convirtiera en un incordio para Iván; además que si persistía en ignorarlo, era posible que Alfred y el británico intervinieran en alejarlo del hombre. Matthew no quería eso, aun si le avergonzara las razones.

—Estaré esperando escucharte nuevamente, Matvey. —Sonrío y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Estar decaído es gesto extraño en tu rostro, sonríe Matvey —murmuró pasando junto al canadiense, sin molestarse en mirar un segundo al inglés.

Sin ánimos de realmente hablar con nadie más, siguió a Arthur a su casa, que se encontraba casi en el centro del poblado. La casa del británico era amplia, integrando su consultorio en la planta baja, donde recibía a sus pacientes, mientras que las habitaciones privadas estaban en el piso superior.

Sentándose en silencio, el mayor sirvió dos tazas de humeante té en una mesa de madera sin adornos, con un cuidado que siempre le parecía curioso al menor de los gemelos. Matthew recordaba con innegable nostalgia que su padre aprendió a apreciar la sutileza del té con las tardes que pasaba con el médico.

—Estas siendo imprudente, aun eres un niño supongo —dijo después de alejar la taza de té de sus labios—. Está bien, eres joven. Alfred me pidió que te cuidará mientras viaja fuera; aunque no lo hubiera mencionado, igual lo hubiera hecho —agregó—. Aun no puedes valerte como un hombre solo: tú excesiva amabilidad te hace vulnerable.

El joven no tocó su taza de té, y no se defendió, eso solo haría que el mayor se volviera más insistente. Calló clavándose las uñas en sus palmas; estaba cansado de que esos dos hombres, en especial Alfred, quisieran dirigir su vida.

—No entiendo porque sigue en esta villa, con sus conocimientos en medicina —comentó finalmente el menor. Aquel era un tema que no agradaba a Arthur, y esperaba que con eso se diera por terminada la conversación, y le echara de manera cortés, como siempre hacía todo el mayor.

—Como tú —respondió tranquilo, pero juntando ligeramente sus cejas, el doctor estaba incómodo, pero también sabía algunos de los comportamientos del sacerdote, lo vio crecer después de todo.

—Papá está aquí. —Alzó su rostro furioso, conteniendo el llanto que siempre le provocaba hablar de su padre. Desde la muerte de Francis, pareciera que Arthur buscaba lastimarlo, como lastimarse con su comportamiento; el médico se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y miró nervioso la mesa, pensando cómo enmendar aquello.

—Matthew, nos preocupamos por ti —explicó—. No entiendo cómo eres tan ajeno a los gestos de ese hombre, estás siendo muy ingenuo y descuidado. —Arthur dejó de lado su té, concentrándose en el joven—.Ya había querido mencionarlo pero no había tenido la oportunidad, con Alfred cuidándote...

La relación de Arthur con ellos cuando niños, siempre fue algo que Matthew quiso entender. Alfred era muy apegado a él, como si fuera de la familia, siempre siguiendo al médico, siempre ganando su atención; el hombre también era bueno con Matthew, aunque lo dejara en segundo plano la mayoría del tiempo.

«Me gustaría que fueras de la familia.» Eran las palabras que algunas veces decía su gemelo, cosas que hacían que mirase nervioso a su papá. Francis solo reía, algo ruborizado, y Arthur miraba sorprendido a los gemelos, ciertamente indeciso de como contestar aquello. A Matthew tampoco le desagradó la idea, no mientras tuviera una familia, y su felicidad pudiera durar. Mucho dolor le costó comprender que la felicidad no era algo eterno, ni si quiera para el miserable la pidiera.

La felicidad a veces le parecía un concepto absurdo e infantil, él vivía negándose a sí mismo después de todo; ¿su padre también se habrá rechazado?

—La cercanía de ese hombre puede hacer pensar cosas, alterar la imaginación de las personas que lo vean —dijo el británico con gesto nostálgico—. El comportamiento de ese hombre está mal; ¿Por qué crees que es indebido, Matthew?

En el momento no entendió la razón aquella pregunta, parecía hablar de algo indebido, acusarlo de permitir algo grotesco, perverso; sus ojos no pudieron encarar los verdes de Arthur, que observaba al joven. El sacerdote respiró profundo, y sin poder soportar eso, se fue casi corriendo de la casa de esa persona, que de una u otra forma, tomó el lugar de su padre cuando este murió.

¿A dónde se fueron las tardes cálidas donde todos creían que podían ser tan felices como lo desearan?

Caminó con la vista en el suelo, temblando con la fría brisa marina, ¿su felicidad, y esperanza se habrán perdido en ese mar oscuro? ¿Cómo lo hizo su padre?

 _Oh, cuánto deseaba ser libre_ , pero sabía que era alguien depravado, que estaba mal en cuerpo y mente; su naturaleza era abominable, y era por eso que tenía que atarse. Además, que su única paz en esos momentos era sentirse cerca de su padre, razón por la que aún se quedaba en ese lugar, por más que siempre deseó irse.

Probablemente, tendría que seguir observando el mar frío de ese lugar.


	6. La casa de caramelo

_[Yace quieto, yace en silencio, sin gritos_

Mientras el brujo, audaz y atrevido

_Paga en moneda de oro_

_Él te cortara y rebanara_

_Te cortara y cortara_

_Te devorara entero_

_Te devorara entero]_

_Lullaby of woe / canción de cuna de aflicción._

_____________

_«La bruja hizo una pequeña y primorosa casa de caramelo; la vil mujer, sabía que era más fácil atraer al inocente con cosas dulces, aunque fueran mentiras, o trucos de azúcar.»_

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos rubios, y cuerpo largo se retorcía en el suelo de madera, hasta que la falta de aire, privado por las manos que lo asfixiaba, terminaron por quitarle la vida poco a poco. El hombre responsable de tan fatal acto, respiraba agitado, angustiado de que había caído nuevamente, y buscado a alguien que se le pareciera a esa persona.

Esperando hasta la madrugada cargó el cuerpo entre viejas frazadas oscuras, el cadaver siempre le parecía insoportablemente pesado.

—No sé por qué lo hago, ¿porque te pareces tanto? —gruñó entre dientes.

Tomó un viejo cuchillo, y se dispuso a que ese joven no se pareciera a él, no tenía por qué parecerse. Enterró la navaja con fuerza, iracundo con ese nombre. La piel se desgarró, y la sangre empapó los cabellos rubios de aquel inocente. Rasgó, y rasgó, con la hoja del cuchillo, hasta que aquel rostro se tornó algo grotesco, no más que jirones carmesí.

—Porque te Pareces, no te parezcas, ¡no te debes parecer! —decía furioso, con ojos que parecían dulces, y que guardaban un enorme dolor. El cuchillo atravesó sin objetivo fijo, el ahora martirizado cuerpo del joven hombre.

Lo hizo hasta que sus manos dolieron, entumecidas por el frío del viento marino a esa hora.

Jaló el cuerpo hasta las rocas más cercanas al agua; lo giró para ponerlo en posición, y empujó el peso inerte del cadáver al agua.

Abandonó el cuerpo de alguien que no tenía la culpa de su fatal destino, en el mar oscuro.

Aquel mar sólo parecía hacerse más profundo a sus ojos.

* * *

Matthew recordaba con olvidada nostalgia, y pesada avidez, de viejas inocencias, rememoraba con frecuencia su niñez, bajo el cuidado amoroso de su padre. Las mañanas solitarias, cuando ascendía la pendiente hacia la capilla, lo hacían pensar demasiado.

Cuando su madre los dejó, él no fue testigo de mucho, más que del dolor de su padre, o el llanto de rabia de su gemelo; ambos siempre lo protegían de todo mal. Alfred, fue uno de los dos que presenció la partida de su madre, el único que sintió su abandono sin piedad.

—Mattie... —le dijo una noche su hermano, antes de dormir, siendo extraño que esté no cayera inmediatamente dormido—. Tú nunca te iras, ¿Verdad?

—No, me quedaré contigo y papá —Sonrió, sintiéndose también dolido por la ausencia de su madre.

—Siempre estaremos juntos —prometió Alfred, con la dulzura de su voz infantil.

Su padre se levantaba muy temprano, a veces ellos también secundaban las primeras luces del alba, para meterse en la cocina y robarse un poco de postre de lo que preparaba su padre—o esa era la intención de Alfred—. Ambos miraban fascinados la variedad de repostería que Francis, como talentoso panadero, preparaba para su venta cada mañana.

Matthew recordaba en uno de esos días, cuando su padre vendía lo último de la tarde, la primera vez que vieron a Arthur, una persona que se volvió muy cercana a Francis después.

El francés, que daba lo mejor de sí para criar a sus pequeños hijos, encontró un hombre comprensivo, y amable en Arthur. Fue como si su familia se hiciese más grande; fueron tiempos maravillosos, como si viviesen en aquella casa de caramelo de aquel cuento que les gustaba tanto, sin una bruja que desease devorarlos.

Una pena que no fue capaz de saber que en todo cuento hay una bruja, y que estás _devoran_ sin necesidad de colmillos, y viven fuera de cuentos infantiles.

* * *

El evento que cambió muchas cosas, que los hizo irreconocibles entre ellos, al menos un tiempo, fue la muerte de su padre: Francis Bonnefoy. Fue la única que vez, que vio en su amargo llanto a su hermano tan fuera de sí. Alfred no lloraba, parecía extraviado de su realidad, incrédulo de todo lo que sucedía.

Su hermano movía sus labios, murmuró algo al viento frente a la tumba de su padre, Matthew nunca preguntó qué fue. No le gustaba recordar, en definitiva, la única manera de sobrellevar su tormento emocional, era ver donde su padre murió, aquel risco. Sus ojos intentaban perderse en la negrura del mar. El ver aquel paisaje, lo llenaba de sosiego y angustia, algo curioso si era honesto.

Ese risco era el lugar favorito de su padre—como de él—, por la vista, y por ser el único sitio donde se podría pensar las penas propias.

—Supuse que estaría aquí —habló una voz profunda, con grueso acento—, siempre veo tus ojos ser atraídos por el mar, Matvey.

Matthew guardó silencio, y acomodó sus manos nervioso, frente a él.

—Es un lugar encantador, puedes pasar horas con la brisa marina.

—Eh... Si no es ser entrometido —comenzó Matthew—. Es curiosidad, pero: siempre me he preguntado que lo trajo aquí.

—Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre ti —confesó el ruso—. Bueno, digamos que problemas familiares me obligaron a irme, y también que soy...diferente, malo para el lugar donde nací. —Iván guardó silencio, con sus ojos tranquilo en el mar—. Matvey, quiero preguntar: ¿qué te hizo decidir ser sacerdote? Eres tan joven.

—Es complicado... Tenía que hacerlo, es lo único que deseo decir —respondió el joven renuente.

— ¿Tus padres te obligaron? —la pregunta hizo temblar a Matthew, pensar en la verdad lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Yo...debía —repitió, protegiendo sus secretos—. Mi madre se fue cuando éramos niños, tuvimos que tomar las decisiones que encontramos a la mano —explicó brevemente, sin decir la verdad, aunque lo siguiente que agregó sería algo de lo que nunca podría mentir—. Tenía que estar cerca de esta capilla, que está frente a donde aquello pasó: donde mi padre se lanzó desde este risco al mar.

El rostro de Iván no cambió, pero con una voz contenida, comentó con suavidad:

—Lo siento. —Lamentó por la tristeza del joven—. La historia de mi familia no ha sido muy feliz tampoco —habló sin mirar a Matthew, no quería mostrar cuánto le afectaba comentar eso—. Yo extraño a mi familia, a mis hermanas; otra de ellas murió, la más pequeña ella es lo que me queda, pero debía irme

—También lo siento, puedo sentir que eso te duele mucho —Volteó Matthew, con pesar de su historia, y la ajena, para mirar al mayor.

—Lo hace —respondió con una sonrisa impoluta, y perfecta que pesaba por su melancolía. Tocó la mejilla del joven, removiendo algunos cabellos con extrema suavidad, Matthew se tensó, pero en ningún momento se alejó—. Pero creo que ahora puedo encontrar paz.

Matthew alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para fijar sus ojos temerosos, en cuánto deseaba el toque gentil de ese hombre. Lo único que no pudo evitar, fue posar sus delgados dedos sobre la fría mano del otro.

—Yo también espero encontrarla —confesó, recargando su mejilla el delicado toque.

Ese toque _impropio_ , le trajo consuelo en su dulzura.

La voz del mar oscuro, se hizo lejana, lejana, y casi un sollozo inexistente.

El mar negro pareció sereno entonces.


	7. Hänsel y Gretel

_«Hänsel dispuso que no tendría alimento, que esas hogazas de pan serian para salvarlos; Hänsel observó con calma a la bruja encerrarlo, y su serenidad se debió a la libertad de su hermana. Ambos eran muy cercanos, sin embargo, uno de los hermanos estaba dispuesto a más por el otro: el hermano pensó que no le importaría que la bruja lo devorara a él.»_

* * *

Los gemelos hijos de aquel peculiar francés, no eran precisamente idénticos; y no solo por las sutiles diferencias en el color de ojos. Los niños eran absolutamente diferentes en su carácter; sin importar las cosas que los hacían únicos, nunca parecían separarse.

Se decía que aquella unión era normal en los gemelos, y sin embargo no dejaba de verse como misteriosa. Aquellos que comparten el vientre de la madre pueden compartir un lazo muy especial, único en el mundo; una unidad que pocos saben si permanece al crecer.

Alfred, el más extrovertido de los hermanos, solía decir que podía sentir cuando su hermano tenia pesadillas, y este, clamando ser el héroe de su familia, se levantaba de su sueño para calmar las inquietudes del de su hermano.

Pero las cosas cambiaron para no tener remembranza a lo que alguna vez fueron. Al crecer ambos niños, esos episodios en que podían entenderse sin decir nada, fueron volviéndose cada vez más raros. El abandonar la infancia, estos fueron distanciándose, una ruptura en el lazo de los hermanos que se volvió irreparable a partir de la muerte de su padre; afirmándose cuando Matthew decidió poner barreras con todos los que lo rodeaban, al volverse sacerdote.

Hay que decir que hubo algo que determinó la decisión de uno de los gemelos, que empujó a encaminarse en ese particular rumbo de vida. Los rumores alrededor de la vida, como muerte, de su padre—cosa que acrecentó la angustia del joven Matthew al acumularse con sus propios deseos, con sus perversiones revelándose—, el joven poco tardó en darse cuenta porque su padre lucía cada vez triste en aquel pueblo.

_«Francis, el repostero..., escuche que fue visto con un hombre.»_

_«Dicen que su esposa lo sabía, que él la obligo a ver...»_

_«Pobres niños, su padre fue despreciable, un monstruo.»_

A Matthew no le costó saber a que se referían los habitantes del lugar; él lo sabía, y no comprendía que aquello convirtiera a su padre en alguien tan terrible, tan abominable como decían. Fue joven e ingenuo por creer que las personas comprenderían lo diferente; el descubrió el secreto de su padre, sí, pero jamás reveló que lo sabía, ni si quiera a Francis.

* * *

Se había seguido encontrando con Iván en la cima del risco, siempre en la noche, y ocultos por la brisa del mar negro al fondo de este. Esas inocentes caricias las había correspondido, para ahogarse en la culpa, en la fuerza de su anhelo, y la felicidad de esos afectos.

Oh, infelices aquellos que fungían un papel falso, para huir de lo que deseaban, de lo que podría hacerlos ser felices. La memoria del calvario de su padre, le atormentaba, ahogándolo en las noches, a veces deseando que su padre estuviera ahí para consolarlo, o que fuera un chiquillo para que su hermano lo hiciera como en el pasado.

Estaba sumido en su conflicto, vulnerable, y aterrado.

—Matvey, te noto distante —dijo Iván a su lado, apreciando el panorama.

—Yo... No debo seguir viéndote, no podemos encontrarnos más. —Susurró, hasta para afrontar sus decisiones era cobarde, no como su siempre imprudente hermano, a quien envidiaba.

Fue rápido, y casi como si el mismo viento lo hubiese ayudado para no hacer ningún ruido, Iván sostuvo su rostro; aunque esta vez no era gentil, no, enterraba ligeramente sus blancos dedos en la suave piel del joven, que tembló asombrado y aterrado.

—No es algo que puedas terminar así, y no es únicamente tu decisión, padre Matthew —siseó, pegando sus labios cerca de la mejilla del joven—. ¿Permites que se ilusione, para después desterrarlos cuando tus inseguridades vuelven? Tu posición me es carente de importancia. —Iván jamás dejaba de sonreír, de esa manera infantil, y aquello aterraba a Matthew a niveles inimaginables—. Porque yo se algo que podría ser terrible se revelara, entonces, ambos somos hombres, si, sin embargo sería terrible para usted padre.

—No...Por favor —gimió el joven, incapaz de mover un musculo bajo la analítica mirada del ruso.

—Y lo que hemos compartido no es el único secreto, ¿o sí? —cuestionó el hombre mayor, riendo suavemente—. Te he visto Matvey, y pude escuchar mientras esperaba a hablar contigo; lo vi con aquel joven, con la forma en que hablaron, y este se acercó a usted, deja claro lo que fueron alguna vez.

Iván había visto a Matthew con un joven de familia rica del pueblo vecino, uno que parecía muy cercano a él, y e incluso daba la sensación ser alguien en extremo intimo con el joven sacerdote.

—Cuando era joven, ¡fue hace mucho tiempo! —Exclamó angustiado—. Antes de la muerte de mi padre...pero no lo diga, por favor, fue un error... ¡se lo suplico!

—¿Que sientes por mí? —Preguntó Iván, más para sí mismo, después de dejar que el silencio se llenara por la voz del mar lejano—. Puedo verlo en esos ojos que se muestran ahora tan transparentes como el cristal, tu sentir está manchado con remordimiento, hay cosas que me es evidente debes esconder.

—No digas nada —repitió el sacerdote, bajando la cabeza, permitiendo que su miedo y sus culpas se tornaran en llanto—. Lo imploro, por favor no diga nada.

—Nunca lo haré, no podría —encaró al joven, levantando el rostro de este con sus manos, su aliento cálido hizo estremecer al otro, acercándose Iván volvió a hablar—. No haría nada que temieras. ¿Puedo? —pidió el escritor, acercando sus labios a los del otro; Matthew entendió que pedía.

Tenía miedo, se despreciaba a sí mismo por un acto prohibido y blasfemo; pero lo deseaba, quería lo que le ofrecía, anhelaba los afectos _prohibidos_ de Iván.

—Sí... —contestó tímido, y con los ojos cristalinos.

Se ocultaron en la sombra de la capilla, debajo de un vitral de la iglesia lleno con el azul del mar.


	8. El secreto de Gretel

_«Hänsel dispuso que no tendría alimento, que esas hogazas de pan serian para salvarlos. El hermano observó con calma a la bruja encerrarlo, y su serenidad se debió a la libertad de su hermana. Ambos eran muy cercanos, sin embargo, uno de los hermanos estaba dispuesto a más por el otro: Hänsel pensó que no le importaría que la bruja lo devorara a él.»_

_«Si Gretel no hubiera quemado a la bruja en ese momento, si hubiera dejado que se hubiese devorado la piel tierna de su hermano, y luego escapado; ¿habría podido vivir con la culpa? ¿Habría podido expiar su crimen?»_

* * *

Matthew había cruzado la línea, se había permitido obedecer a sus deseos, y se abandonó en las palabras y brazos de Iván. El hombre tena una sensación siniestra inherente a él, esos ojos que lo miraban serenos, los sentía ominosos y tan oscuros como el mar negro, que no le permitían ver nada.

Era un hombre impaciente, aunque no se percibiera eso a simple vista. Era alguien que le gustaba que las cosas siguieran un cursos que el determinaba; como también era alguien que sorprendía con su pasión, y la devoción a su objeto de afecto, siendo uno de ellos el joven sacerdote; esos comportamientos le aprecian en extremo contradictorio.

Con manos inquietas se encontraba con Iván en la soledad de la noche, donde las palabras sobraban, los labios mudos decidían comunicarse de otras maneras, explorando los contrarios. Matthew se sumía en su culpa después: ¿Qué no había sacrificado su libertad, convirtiéndose en sacerdote, para huir de sus deseos?

Iván guardaba muchos secretos pero, un día mientras estaban ocultos tras el pequeño confesionario de la iglesia, este decidió revelarle una de las cosas que más le atormentaban.

—No pude salvarla así que...No sé si alguien pueda perdonarme —comenzó a relatar, con sombras jugando por su rostro, las cuales se movían por la brisa que atravesaba hasta los candelabros—. Tuve que matarlo, y lo que más me atormenta, es que no siento remordimiento; tuve que matarlo por lo que le hizo a mi hermana.

Matthew guardó silencio. La historia era horrible, desde escuchar que una inocente, la hermana de Iván, fue ultrajada, no encontraba el atrevimiento de reprobar los actos confesados, aunque no suponía que su perdón calmara el dolor de la perdida.

—No sé si alguien más, pero yo te perdonó. —No estaba seguro porque dijo eso; probablemente, porque él hubiese tomado sin dudar alguna forma de sentir que se aliviaba su dolor por la muerte de su padre, aunque nadie fuera culpable de ella.

Su hogar se había ido con la calidez de su padre. Tenía a su hermano, y aun así, se sentía en extremo solo. Aunque ahora, con Iván a su lado, esa parte se iba apaciguando. Y sí, Iván guardaba muchos secretos, mostraba recovecos oscuros de su mente; una personalidad posesiva, quizás violenta, también existía la ternura, una extrema gentileza reprimida.

Los toques suaves, las palabras llenas de dulzura; las miradas devotas, e incondicionales: Matthew nunca había experimentado eso, y le asustaba.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —se atrevió a preguntar el joven, temía no poder alejarse cuando tuviera que hacerlo; cuando no tuviera otra opción.

—Más de lo que podrías comprender, Matvey —susurró el otro, tomando el rostro juvenil del sacerdote en sus manos, y susurrando contra sus labios, enterrando con intensidad sus ojos purpúreos en los grandes del otro.

—¿Puedo creerlo? —Sus ojos se humedecieron, sujetó las manos en su mejilla como si se fuera a caer. Su voz sonaba endeble, vulnerable; quería amor, como cualquier humano con sangre en sus venas.

Matthew lo había deseado, pero rechazaba sus anhelos por el pecado que representaban; su alma impía era cobarde, refugiándose en una fe vacía.

Un beso fue la respuesta, una oración en respuesta a sus plegarias de súplica de afecto, de amor.

* * *

Alfred se sentía frustrado, y hasta traicionado con el comportamiento de su hermano menor; el joven parecía evitarlo, desaparecer intencionalmente cuando lo buscaba; con la cercanía, que mostraba Matthew con Iván—que confirmó Arthur—, ese desagradable extranjero, no hacía sino aumentar su furia.

Definitivamente, había algo fuera de lugar en ese hombre: ¿Por qué un escritor necesitaría irse kilómetros de su tierra? Además de no tener una esposa a su edad, lo hacía sospechar de muchas cosas que lo ponían nerviosos. Probablemente los rumores eran verdad, era un monstruo que había matado a alguien, y estaba huyendo.

Además con el ambiente del pueblo, su paranoia no hacía sino aumentar, ¿Se intentaría llevar a su hermano? Arthur creía que estaba exagerando, quizás; pero el británico no veía, o percibía, lo que él podía detectar claramente en ese hombre ruso.

Su hermano era demasiado ingenuo, incapaz de alejarse de lo que tenía que alejarse; aunque desde que se volvió un sacerdote, parecía refugiarse de todos, sin querer escucharle más.

—Mattie, tienes que escucharme, hay algo malo con ese hombre —reclamó Alfred angustiado por las evasivas de su hermano. Con dificultad, logró apartarlo después del oficio de esa mañana, para hablar con él—. ¿Qué no lo ves?

Matthew no miró el rostro de su hermano, solo se retiró en silencio apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Su hermano, lo único que le quedaba, estaba dando la espalda. Lo que desconocía el hombre es que el sacerdote se estaba dejando consumir por algo que desconocía: los albores de sentirse amado, de un devoto amor.

Lamentablemente, el mar de ese pueblo era demasiado oscuro y parecía tragarse la sanidad de los hombres que lo miraban; la bondad, y la capacidad de mantener las manos impolutas, parecía rehuir a las profundas aguas de ese pueblo.


	9. Las razones de Hänsel

_«Las cosas por las que tomó Hänsel sus decisiones eran simplemente por la felicidad de su hermana Gretel. Si se dejó ser capturado, e incluso, si no iba a luchar para ser devorado; todo fue por su hermana. Posiblemente hasta convertirse en una bruja él mismo hubiese considerado.»_

* * *

Alfred siempre había estado al lado de Matthew, nunca pensó que ese hecho que era válido desde su nacimiento fuera a cambiar, no cuando fueron el consuelo del otro al irse su madre; nunca se planteó que su hermano lo pudiera rechazar. Aunque el haber crecido en el mismo vientre, no garantiza nada de eso.

Alfred intentó nuevamente hablar con su hermano, este lo evitaba ya sin disimular, en especial cuando iba molesto a apartarlo de aquel extraño. Una mañana que los vio conversar en una callejuela solitaria, cerca del mercado del pueblo, no pudo soportar sus reclamos más.

—Alfred, no —negó firmemente el sacerdote, un poco dubitativo al principio, pero con el rostro en alto cuando su hermano comenzó a decirle a Iván que se fuera—. Él es bienvenido aquí, nadie tiene el derecho a decidir otra cosa; y si vas a despreciar a alguien sin razón, te pido que te retires. —Con eso último bajó los ojos triste, como si se fuera a abandonar al llanto. Por supuesto que le dolía alejar a su hermano, pero estaba cansado de todos decidiendo por él lo adecuado en su vida.

—Mattie, por una vez escúchame... ¡tú no eras así! —sentenció Alfred conteniendo sus demás rencores entre dientes, apretando los puños a sus costados.

—Quizás te equivocas hermano —comentó el sacerdote tras pensar sus palabras, y negando suavemente con la cabeza cuando Iván quiso intervenir—. Creo...creo que en realidad siempre he sido así.

Alfred observó horrorizado a su gentil hermano que le parecía un extraño en ese momento; tal vez, pensó paralizado, jamás había visto quien era en verdad su hermano, aquel chiquillo que antes le seguía siempre caminando lento tras de él.

Alfred siguió intentando convencer a su hermano, de escucharle, de volver a ver aquel joven de mirada dócil, dispuesto a _obedecerle_ ; ese joven que cuando más se sentía en caída libre, estaba para él: dulce, y dispuesto.

Siguió observando a su gemelo de lejos.

_¿Dónde estaba su Matthew?_

* * *

—¡No puedo soportarlo! —rugió Alfred lanzando una taza con una infusión oscura de té contra el piso.

—Cálmate, sólo cálmate Alfred, ¿está bien? —Pidió Arthur Kirkland, no dándole importancia a la taza, y tomando un pequeño sorbo de la suya, satisfecho con el sabor—. Y no ofendas con lo que te digo, que sabes que es verdad, soy el único que te entiende.

—¿Tanto como lo hiciste con mi padre? —siseó con tono cínico, resentido con todos, con Matthew.

—Será mejor que no digas más, o yo mismo puedo pensar en sacarte la lengua, mocoso —El mayor lo dijo con palabras ligeras, pero su rostro se volvió duro, sin rastro del civilizado hombre que lo crio, quien no necesito levantar su voz para hacer ver sus pensamientos; Alfred se estremeció, sabía que no _bromeaba_ —. Bueno, ya que volvemos a comportarnos. Sé que el comportamiento de Matthew es inadmisible, obviamente se tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Nadie debía mencionar el nombre de Francis, _nadie_ tenía que hacerlo, más que él.

* * *

La gente murmuraba aterrada en las calles, las cuales se veían más solitarias apenas comenzaba a oscurecer; el miedo era lo que parecía prevalecer en ese momento, aún más que la perversión natural del humano de admirar la tragedia.

Otro cuerpo más abandonado al alba apareció, esperando que el mar negro lo perdiera, que quedará en el olvido de quienes lo conocieron. Los espectaculares, parecían una exhibición de la tragedia de jóvenes hombres sin rostro; y aquellos que los conservaban, eran idénticos a _él_ , en cada rasgo, en cada cabello; hasta en el color de ojos. Si bien el rostro de algunas de las víctimas lograba sobrellevar la violencia de la muerte, los cuerpos eran irreconocibles.

Cada asesinato fue perpetrado con tanto odio, con tanta saña, que los detectives miraban horrorizados, incluso entristecidos, por la miseria en que eran encontrados los cuerpos últimamente. Aquellos crímenes solían ocurrir en algún lugar lejano, sin embargo, ahora se encontraban jóvenes locales como víctimas.

— ¿Por qué...? —gimió aterrado, con un nudo en la garganta asfixiándolo, cuando al caminar saliendo del mercado, Matthew divisó varios periódicos desperdigados en callejuelas, todos con el mismo encabezado: jóvenes asesinados, _con su mismo rostro_.

Iván lo abrazó preocupado, siempre acompañándolo cuando le era posible. Al ver la angustia del joven sacerdote, con sus amplias manos, y guiándolos a algún callejón lejos de la vista de las personas, cubrió los ojos del joven religioso.

—No escuches, no veas. —Le tapó los ojos y oídos con movimientos repetidos, y una voz de súplica; Matthew lo abrazó tembloroso asustado de ver todo eso—. Tú no tienes que ver eso.

Y eso hizo el joven, hundió su terror para ser ignorado.

* * *

Rara vez Arthur lo convocaba, y últimamente le temía a la idea; sabía que tan cercano era el británico con su hermano, así que también era consciente de que tenían ideas similares hacia Iván, y la manía de controlar su vida, tal como Alfred.

—Alfred dice que los vio —comenzó Arthur al ver que Matthew ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo—, a ti con ese ruso, en un comportamiento inadecuado —dijo inexpresivo—. No entiendo que estás haciendo, o como te atreves a manchar tu nombre —reprendió el mayor, sin perder la compostura, pero con una voz tan helada que hizo humedecer los ojos del otro—. Desde la muerte de tu padre, decidí que los ayudaría a crecer, y me asegure de ver que fuera con los valores adecuados, ¿entiendes tu posición, y tu descaro?

Matthew estaba aterrado de ser descubierto en sus profanos deseos, no podía soportar todo eso, mucho menos que se mencionara la memoria de su padre para lograr hacerlo más miserable, que se sintiera más culpable con sus decisiones. Cuando Arthur se dirigió a atender un paciente, el joven corrió con la oportunidad de alejarse de todos esa tarde.

En ese risco donde ahogaba sus penas, en ese lugar donde murió su padre, se refugió con sus lágrimas, y quizás entendió lo que hizo Francis.

Y al caer la noche, buscó los brazos de Iván que lo reconfortan, en los cuales llora con desespero; deja salir sus frustraciones, como el pesar de la pérdida de su padre, de traicionar lo que es correcto con aquello, con esa actitud depravada, como la conocían las personas de ese pueblo.

Era miserable al querer ser feliz.


	10. El horno de la bruja

_«La Bruja esperaba siempre con una sonrisa junto a su horno, porque esa era la única manera en que se comería a la criatura más inocente que podía encontrar: un niño. Ignorante era, que hasta el corazón de un chiquillo podría germinar de los más oscuros pensamientos.»_

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy al caer por el risco hacia el mar oscuro, decidió dejar su dolor y la agonía de la traición, para sólo pensar en sus hijos. Matthew y Alfred jamás entendieron la agonía de su padre, o las verdaderas razones tras la muerte de éste. Lo que si descubrió el menor de los hermanos, fue que la sonrisa de su padre era un acto de valentía, que ocultaba su dolor.

_«Dicen que lo vieron con alguien de una buena familia. »_

_«Dicen que es un amante de los hombres, dispuesto a actuar como una mujer en el lecho...»_

Francis Bonnefoy nunca dejó ver sus heridas, no con sus hijos, que siempre fueron lo que más amó en vida; ese hombre un tanto extravagante, era un padre amoroso y devoto. Lamentablemente, la opinión ajena demeritaba su nobleza y buenas acciones, siempre esperando algún descuido del francés, para humillarlo con insultos a sus espaldas. Al final del día, olvidando lo miserable que se sentía llegaba en la noche a abrazar a sus pequeños.

Matthew, por su parte, sabía que los rumores eran ciertos. Cuando niño, después de que su madre los abandonara, lo vio con un hombre una vez, un caballero de renombre, y vio que su padre hacía lo mismo que con su madre, besarlo mientras se dejaba abrazar. El pequeño, nunca mencionó a nadie que él conocía el secreto de su padre; aunque ese evento pasó antes de que su papá conociera a Arthur Kirkland, encuentro que provocó que su padre dejará de ver a su amante en turno.

Y no supo si fueron las revelaciones de la naturaleza de los afectos de su padre, o que la mujer que debía amarlo—su madre—los abandonó, pero Matthew descubrió su inclinación a sentirse atraído por los hombres. Aunque ya se sabía diferente, desde un peculiar evento en su niñez, cuando su padre le regaló una muñeca que el niño deseó fervientemente. Su hermano se enfureció con él por pedir eso, y diciéndole que eso estaba mal, que un niño no _debería_ tener eso; Alfred rompió el juguete sin contemplación; Matthew no dejo de llorar mientras el bonito rostro de la muñeca era pisoteado.

Su padre, Francis, le regaló una mucho más hermosa, pero le dijo que la escondiera, que aquello era un secreto. Y sí hubo un momento en que se dejó llevar por sus deseos: cuando apenas era un adolescente, un joven con vestigios de la infancia, se volvió cercano con un joven de su edad, que conoció en la iglesia frente al risco.

Fue un breve romance nacido de la curiosidad y de los deseos del cuerpo nacientes en los albores de la adolescencia. Todo se acabó con la muerte de su padre, al ver que era acusado de depravado, sin dar respeto a su memoria.

Muchas cosas se perdieron después de la muerte de Francis, quien se lanzó del Risco al mar negro. Matthew, sintiendo una gran culpa y blasfemo por sus deseos depravados, se volvió un aprendiz de sacerdote, bajo la tutela del muy anciano Padre del pueblo, que murió poco después. Su decisión fue buscando purificar sus pecados, y los de su padre, no su felicidad.

Todos esos recuerdos le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, mientras sus párpados eran besados por los fríos labios de Iván, que se volvían ardientes con la pasión de otro más de sus encuentros. Con una de sus piernas sobre el hombro del ruso, alzó sus manos para abrazar el cuello del hombre, que marcaba un ritmo cadencioso al adentrarse en su cuerpo.

No era la primera vez entre ellos, aunque se sentía siempre así; nunca dejaba de sentirse menos amado. El joven se volvía atrevido en esos momentos, sin inhibición enredaba su otra pierna en el cuerpo contrario. Sus manos anhelantes, se enredaban en los cabellos casi grises del ruso.

Jadeó con algún movimiento del otro que lo hacía temblar en su gozo; estando lejos de su hábito que siempre vestía, se atrevió a gemir el nombre del otro sin pudor. Sus nombres eran como un intercambio en sus labios al besar. Su cuerpo temblaba por las sensaciones, como por la intensidad con que era tomado, con que se entregaba a los placeres de la piel, a las emociones que Iván le entregaba en cada beso que le permitía sentir con la profundidad del amor.

—Soy alguien impío, Iván—susurró en el cálido abrazo del otro, que lo rodeaba con su cuerpo—, no soy un hombre de fe, me convertí en un sacerdote por mi egoísmo. Nada de lo que he hecho, han sido para ser feliz, jamás he pensado en mis propios sueños.

—Debes buscar ser feliz, Matvey —dijo Iván, abrazando con más fuerza al joven—, no convertirte en un prisionero con tu propia mano.

—Sabes... Cuando me siento triste, no puedo evitar extrañar a mi papá —Sollozó, ahogando su voz en el cuello de Iván—. No pude ayudarlo, no hice nada para hacerlo feliz, o para evitar su muerte.

—No fue tu culpa —respondió Iván, acariciando la espalda del joven religioso—. Si el decidió morir, no creo que quisiera que ustedes vivieran con pena. Por lo que me cuentas, un hombre tan amoroso solo querría tu felicidad.

Matthew no regresó a su casa esa noche, permaneció en el lecho de Iván. Por primera vez durmió sin penas, sin pesadillas, sin soñar con sus tristes recuerdos. Y por primera vez, se permitió sumergirse en otro tipo de sueños, imágenes felices; pensó entonces, que quizás un día podría dejar lo que le atormentaba, y seguir sus propias ilusiones.

La noche fría veló tranquila por la paz de dos amantes, que tenían sus culpas, y tormentos, pero que sentían apaciguados por la presencia del otro.

Los amantes descubrían la felicidad en las manos del otro; esas dos personas, encontraban un hogar en las manos de su amor. Sin embargo, ninguno de los que conocía a Francis Bonnefoy, sabía la verdadera razón de su muerte. Pero existía una excepción, una de las personas que amó al hombre.

Se desconocía quién era la verdadera bruja, la persona que devoró sin intención la felicidad de alguien.

Y esa verdad, saldría del mar oscuro pronto.


	11. El escritor y el mar

[He traído los arrepentimientos del mundo

Al fugaz dulce, cruel futuro

Impulsando la naciente, pálida melena del tiempo

Tu solo eres

El único que adoro].

—Adore by Kalafina. —

* * *

El viento fuerte del invierno acercándose corría tempestuoso entre los altos árboles, por los troncos de esos viejos bosques, y se iba hacia el mar. A Iván le encantaba ese lugar, en especial la serenidad, como lo ominosas que se veían las aguas.

Un lugar que se tragaba el llanto, y los gritos de quien quisiera ir ahí.

Iván Braginski iba cada noche a las costas, un poco antes de que cayera la absoluta oscuridad. Iba al risco a esperar el cielo nocturno, a veces se quedaba ahí buscando inspiración, o pensando en el joven sacerdote que conoció al filo del mar.

Cada tarde, pasaba horas ahí, dejando a sus ideas fluir, para poder lograr que sus manos transmitieran cada palabra de manera adecuada. Su escritura era algo que su hermana alababa con gozo, y aunque apenas fuera conocido en aquel país, nunca la dejaría. Aunque últimamente su mente se veía plagada por sus pensamientos hacia su objeto de devoción y afecto: Matthew.

Un deseo germinó en el hombre, uno donde anhelaba que el joven dejará su auto castigo, esa penitencia de avocar su vida a un dios del que había perdido fe, y fuera libre.

No podía culpar al joven de cometer tal acto, tal insulto a la religión con la que había criado: él también se encontraba como hombre sin rumbo, y sin creencias a las que aferrarse, especialmente después del cargo de conciencia de sus actos.

Había cometido pecados, y sin embargo, eran crímenes que volvería a cometer.

* * *

Alfred ya se encontraba sin paciencia, altamente irritable y ansioso. ¿Por qué su hermano no volvía con él? Matthew tenía días de haber abandonado la pequeña casa donde crecieron, de haberlo dejado a él.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablar con él; el sacerdote lo evitaba, girando el rostro y con la mirada baja, Matthew pasaba de él, pareciendo presuroso de ir a los brazos de aquel extranjero, porque Alfred estaba seguro del tipo de relación que tenían, los había visto intentando ocultarse.

—Alfred, tienes que calmarte —exigió Arthur ya cansado de las quejas del joven, y comenzaba a preocuparse del comportamiento errático del gemelo mayor—, no puedes ceder a lo que pasa, no puedes hacerlo.

Alfred sabía que tenía razón, que había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, a Arthur, y a la persona que más quería en el mundo: a su gemelo, Matthew. Sus actos eran imperdonables, y sus pensamientos estaban condenados, pero no podía controlarlos.

—Tu no lo entiendes —contestó con voz ahogada, con el tipo de voz con la que hablaría un hombre que lo ha perdido todo—. Siempre hemos estado juntos...nadie puede protegerlo, nadie puede amarlo como yo...—gimió, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, frente al hombre que lo había criado como un padre, que estuvo ahí cuando su verdadero padre murió.

—Ciertamente lo hago, créeme que el que no entiende cuán parecidos somos, eres tú —dijo el mayor con rostro calmo, pero voz un poco quebrada por sus penas; y en esas ocasiones, se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Francis—. Lo que hemos hecho no se puede deshacer, es una verdad innegable del mundo, que nosotros como artífices de nuestros pecados no podemos negar.

Arthur miró con profunda tristeza a ese pobre condenado que jamás podría alcanzar la felicidad, igual que él. Estiró su mano, y acarició dulcemente la del joven de forma paternal, como Francis hacía con él, Alfred que no se movió, o dijo nada.

Entendía las emociones del joven, él también fue víctima de las suyas. A veces, en esos momentos, se permitía recordar a Francis, y la sonrisa de ese hombre que era solo una memoria le traía una culpable serenidad. Arthur odiaba el mar de ese lugar, porque le recordaba los pecados cometidos, le recordaba lo innegable de los suyos.


	12. El bosque de la bruja

La condena y el pecado a veces van juntos, a veces van acompañado de aquello llamado amor. Alfred lo sabía, lo entendía, y se maldecía de su profano sentir; cuan miserable era, cuan desesperado se encontraba.

—Lo sabía... —dijo para sí mismo Arthur cuando presenció esa escena en la costa más cercana al pueblo. Observó a quien llevaba buscando hace un par de horas, dándose cuenta de su ausencia cuando lo buscó para ver su estado—. ¡Maldición, Alfred! —exclamó con voz contenida, agitando violentamente al otro del hombro, que se encontraba de rodillas frente al mar.

Arthur vio furioso el cuerpo inerte de un joven rubio, alejarse con las aguas.

—¡Alfred! ¡Contesta!

Alfred en pánico salió de su trance, se levantó entre una profunda confusión y paralizante angustia. Tambaleándose un poco, caminó hacia Arthur; su rostro comenzó a deformarse en ira, de verse expuesto, de no saber qué hacer.

—¡Déjame! ¡No puedo detenerme! —Exclamó, temblando por su caos emocional, agitando sus manos en el aire—. ¡No es tu asunto!

Arthur no podía reconocer a Alfred, nunca podía hacerlo cuando se transformaba en ese monstruo, culpa de sus deseos y arrepentimientos. Ese no era el joven dulce, y fanfarrón con el que solía conversar.

—¡Alfred! —volvió a demandar, esperando silencio de parte del joven.

No era la primera vez que, tenía que lidiar con Alfred en ese estado, ni la primera en que le viera abandonar un cuerpo.

Alfred lo miró asustado, con expresión ansiosa fija sus ojos azules en los furiosos del mayor.

—¡Alfred! —Se lamentó el inglés—, ¿lo hiciste otra vez? —La pregunta era innecesaria, conocía la respuesta—. Sé que lo has seguido haciendo...en otros lugares, en los pueblos más lejanos que podías... ¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¿Porque de repente...Tantos? ¿Por qué otra vez aquí?

—Matthew, Matthew ya no me ama —Sollozó, con su rostro en sus manos.

—Tienes que parar, por Matthew. —Arthur no era compasivo, no podía serlo con Alfred tan inestable.

—No puedo soportarlo, por Matthew es que lo hago —contestó a la petición, con una sonrisa quebrada.

Cuando se nace, el primer lazo, el contacto más importante con el mundo, se tiene de las manos de la madre; en el caso de Alfred, fueron dos: el de su madre, y el de su hermano; _habían_ nacido para estar juntos.

Al perder el amor maternal, ese que se suponía incondicional en la vida de un niño, los hermanos fueron heridos profundamente; un dolor insoportable para un infante. La presencia de su padre era amorosa, un bálsamo al dolor de los pequeños, aunque no suficiente para Alfred. Alfred vio cómo se fue su madre, como le prometió que volvería con su mejor sonrisa. Una promesa falsa, y palabras vacías fue lo que quedó.

Para su corazón anhelante de la calidez de una madre, su hermano, ese al que se aferraba, convirtiéndose en su mundo, fue lo que lo consoló, porque Alfred fue el más apegado a la mujer que lo llevó en su vientre.

Cabe decir, que el abandono de la madre fue devastador. El dolor fue tan insoportable, tan codicioso de la felicidad del niño, que se volvió incapaz de amar a otros, su cariño se dirigió únicamente hacia una persona: Matthew.

¿Insano o impropio?, _tal vez_ ; pero en su mente, y corazón sólo necesitaba a Matthew, un lazo más profundo, diferente, que el que tenía con su padre. No fue consciente de la naturaleza profana de sus afectos, de su pecado; no hasta que cerca de los catorce años, vio por casualidad a su hermano corresponder el beso de otro hombre.

Sintió asco, y odio, por desear aquello, por no molestarse por el comportamiento de su gemelo; no, repudiable era, que le atormentaba sentirse traicionado por Matthew.

Con la muerte de su padre a los quince, comenzó su quiebre; un descenso que sería irremediable cuando decidió alejarse Matthew de él. Cuando su hermano se volvió clérigo, fue como si volviese a ser abandonado: Alfred estaba roto, torcido en su conflicto emocional, pero era experto en mantener su máscara, con tal de no alejar a su hermano

Años después, recién graduado, encontró a un chico de dulce voz, de rostro bonito, tan igual a Matthew. Y quizás sería extraño desear a su gemelo, sin embargo, para Alfred, Matthew era absolutamente diferente a él: serían gemelos pero él no veía similitudes entre ellos.

La negación, era un aspecto común en su familia; no pudo admitir el objeto de su afecto, el haberse enamorado de su hermano.

El chico que conoció, ese tan parecido a su gemelo, accedió a sus insinuaciones; no pudo lidiar con sus actos, con lo que anhelaba, con lo que no debía desear. Tras un encuentro breve, guiado por el instinto de la piel; Alfred no soportó ese rostro tan similar: sus manos rodearon el blanco cuello, y asfixio al chico en un hostal cerca de la costa; en la madrugada lo lanzó al mar.

—Pecador, desagradable —insultó al joven, a aquel bulto inerte con el rostro hecho girones, donde antes hubo un rostro bonito, ahora sólo quedaban sangrientos vestigios.

Acusó al joven de impío, de pecador; se acusó a si mismo de lo que había sucedido; y no pudo ver ese rostro tan similar, así que borro sus rasgos, hasta que el mar se lo trago.

Pero el secreto no permaneció por mucho tiempo.

Arthur Kirkland, cercano a los hermanos, y preocupado por la tardanza de Alfred de volver al pueblo, decidió buscar en los pueblos cercanos, preocupado por el bienestar del joven; jamás esperó que en su búsqueda, encontraría al filo del amanecer a un joven desesperado porque sus ropas ensangrentadas fueran llevadas por el mar.

Alfred temblando entró en pánico, e intentó ahogarse. Arthur en desesperación, deseando salvar al joven de su culpa, confesó su acto imperdonable. El gemelo mayor esperaba que no lo odiara, pero no era tan ingenuo para anhelar el perdón.

El mayor encubrió aquellos actos nefastos; intentando quitar el peso de la culpa, la gravedad de esos crímenes con sus propios pecados, confesó su acto a Alfred, encontrando horror en el joven rostro, de la verdad de sus manos manchadas.

Odiaba a Arthur porque lo que hizo era imperdonable, pero no tenía a nadie más, siempre pensó, que nunca tendría a nadie más.

Sólo podía aferrarse a Matthew.


	13. La verdad de Hansel

Observó el techo de madera con algunas manchas oscuras, probablemente la humedad estaba carcomiendo el material. Su cuerpo dolía, aunque no había razón para ello, pero lo que más pesaba, era la claridad del día, que hacía lucir más grande esa casa, y más presente su soledad.

¿Cuánto tendría sin ver a Matthew? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar sin verlo? Después de que Arthur lo descubriera, volviendo a ceder a sus demonios, no lo dejó salir de casa; "Hasta que te calmes", era lo que le decía cada vez que intentaba dejar su encierro.

Sí, era un hombre miserable, uno condenado a la devoción, de quien no debía considerar de esa manera. Alfred no comprendía en absoluto sus impulsos, nunca fue consciente de la herida sin cicatriz que dejó el abandono de su madre, y la muerte de su padre.

Matthew se había ido de su casa, y no parecía desear regresar; lo que más le dolió, fue que sabía a donde había ido su hermano, y con quien estaba.

No podía soportarlo.

* * *

Matthew se levantó como cada mañana, apenas el sol despuntara en las primeras luces del alba, ya estaba comenzando su rutina. Salía de la cama, y de la calidez de los brazos de Iván.

Y comenzaba sus deberes, como cada mañana.

Le dolía no saber de su hermano, sin embargo, la distancia le daba algo de sosiego a lo que cargaba; dejar esa casa, era como abandonar sus demonios. Con un peso en su pecho, pero no lamentándose como debería, se observó en un viejo espejo de cuerpo completo, instalado en el baño de la casa. Portaba sus ropas de siempre, pulcras como debían presentarse, antes de iniciar el oficio de cada mañana.

Pensó en dormir en la capilla, sin embargo, con su reprimido deseo de ser amado revelándose, no pudo evitar aceptar ser indulgente con la desesperación de su corazón: ceder al amor de Iván le fue natural.

Ya no sentía el mismo miedo, o preocupación, por el juicio cruel del pueblo.

—Tan madrugador como un girasol buscando el sol —comentó Iván con su típica sonrisa, y semblante adormilado; el mayor se acercó al sacerdote, abrazándolo por la espalda, y besando su cabeza.

El darse cuenta, de cuánto anhelaba ser feliz, de la forma en que el mismo se enjauló con una obligación que nunca deseó, y una fe en la que nunca creyó, le provocaban arrepentimiento. Pero las plegarias no salvaron a su familia, no salvaron a su padre, como jamás le dieron paz a él. Sus demonios eran la incapacidad de aceptarse, y la hipocresía de guiar las personas en la adoración de un dios en el que, había comenzado a perder la esperanza; una religión que usó egoístamente, para purgar sus deseos impropios.

Sin embargo, no era el único atormentado por cosas indecibles; Alfred se ahogaba, en decesos atroces, en la sangre de inocentes a los que les arrebató la vida. Su odio le asfixiaba, la soledad parecía pesarle de manera constante; su mundo se cerraba sin Matthew; Iván tenía a su hermano, como él jamás podrá tenerlo, como jamás _deberá_ tenerlo.

La primera vez que mató a ese joven, sintió su mente separarse de su cuerpo, y aterrado vio la realidad: era un asesino, se había convertido en un monstruo. Siempre era lo mismo, en sus viajes, cuando podía atraer a algún joven ingenuo, se esforzaba en llevarlos a un fatal final. Todo eso lo llevó hasta un punto, en que realmente se planteó hacer daño a su hermano, y acabar con su propia vida; si no fuera por Arthur, el joven hubiese seguido descendiendo en ese sendero sin retorno: sin salvación.

"Si continuas con esto, ni siquiera podrás ser perdonado por Matthew." Fueron las palabras que lo convencieron de detenerse, de controlar sus deseos frustrados, su dolor. Las muertes de esos inocentes fueron ignoradas, especialmente por considerarlos perversos, jóvenes de naturaleza degenerada: solo las familias de las víctimas fueron los que lloraron la pérdida.

Aunque, la realidad fue que Alfred nunca dejó sus crímenes; simplemente, dejó de hacerlo cerca del lugar donde nació, y no volvió a decir nada a Arthur; volvió a ser el joven alegre, de actitud algo infantil de siempre: había aprendido a mentir, a engañarse incluso a sí mismo.

El punto que acabó con esa relativa calma, fue cuando su hermano, su único sostén emocional, comenzó a alejarse de él: que volviera a ser consciente, del pecado de un amor que siempre permanecería imposible.


	14. Hansel Y El Horno

_Monstruo_ era una palabra que podría definir en lo que se había convertido; no podía ni verse en el espejo, aun así seguía sonriendo como el dulce, y aparentando siempre ser alguien alegre. Alfred seguía asistiendo a la capilla cada mañana, conteniéndose de correr hacia donde su hermano. Y como otras veces, esperó a que su hermano estuviera solo para acercarse, con la esperanza de que Matthew al menos le dejara escuchar su voz. Imploraba por un poco de la piedad de su gemelo, aunque solo fuera lástima que pudiera confundir con su amor.

Pero ahí estaba Iván como siempre, a su lado, no permitiendo que fuera libre de acercarse. Con sus ojos, observó a su hermano, quien fue consciente de la eterna presencia de Alfred.

—Iván...creo que debo hablar con mi hermano, no puedo seguirlo evitando —susurró al ruso, que lo miró con duda, pero este asintió—. Gracias, además debo hacer limpieza aquí, así que regresaré tarde —agregó con una sutil sonrisa.

La mañana era brumosa, y el mar se observaba más negro que de costumbre. El condenado había tomado una decisión, de sumirse más en la oscuridad, para saciar su interminable sed de un poco de amor.

—Hola Mattie —Sonrió triste, que contrastaba con una expresión tan serena que dejó al sacerdote sin palabras.

Cuánto ansiaba escuchar a su hermano, cuánta desesperación sintió por el abandono de este. Nuevamente quien amaba lo volvía a dejar. Alfred pensaba, que era de esos desgraciados indignos de ser amados.

Al final, hasta la buja comenzaba quemarse con las brasas de su propio horno.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no había otra manera, aun si le atormentara de manera insoportable el lastimar a su hermano, el mancharlo.

Matthew se dio muy tarde cuenta de aquello.

_________________

Iván llevaba una hora frente a la ventana, ya sintiendo la preocupación germinar en sus pensamientos. Matthew llevaba cerca de dos horas retrasado, o lo que se consideraría retraso con la hora normal en que solía llegar. La tarde comenzó a asentarse, y la penumbra a cubrir las calles.

El ruso no era alguien de quedarse quieto, así que con un abrigo sobre su espalda, decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y quizás preguntar a alguien dispuesto a contestarle, en donde había visto al joven sacerdote.

No tenía idea de quién podría hacerle daño, sin embargo, las personas de ese lugar parecían vivir con los secretos en sus bocas, y las dagas en sus manos. Todo lo que no comprendieran, lo vivían como una amenaza.

—Disculpe, querida señora —interrumpió Iván la plática de dos mujeres en un lado de la calle, que hablaban entre susurros; _búsquense una vida_ , pensó el ruso al tener idea de que hablaban en lugares como esos, la vida de otros era mucho más interesante que la propia—. Quisiera hablar con el sacerdote Matthew, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Las mujeres lo miraron con desdén, incómodas aún por su presencia que sentía extraña. Al final, la más joven de ellas, terminó por ceder, con tal de deshacerse del hombre. El ruso no era recibido con amabilidad, más que por la que Matthew le mostró desde el principio.

—La última vez que lo vimos, estaba en la capilla; siendo un hombre de Fe como es, debería seguir ahí —contestó, y con una mirada, su compañera asintió, y ambas se fueron.

El ruso se encaminó al risco con premura.

_____________

Lo que había hecho era terrible, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya había olvidado cómo arrepentirse de sus pecados. Con el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente frente a él, había sellado su destino. Las paredes de la capilla le parecieron altísimas, lamento la amabilidad de Matthew, y su ingenuidad al darle la espalda; pero, ¿quién podría dudar de su propio hermano? No se suponía que su familia fuera una amenaza, que el dulce Alfred se hubiese convertido en una abominación.

Se dejó caer contra los cimientos de madera del podio donde Matthew decía su sermón, y se cubrió el rostro: no podía dejar ir a su hermano de ahí, _no lo dejaría ir_.

Se acercó a gatas al cuerpo inconsciente de su gemelo, y con expresión asustada, con movimientos en extremo vacilantes, se atrevió a tocar el rostro sereno del otro, de una manera que jamás hizo antes, porque era un cobarde, porque ya no era un niño que podía justificar sus actos irracionales por no comprender la maldad.

Lo lamentaba por su hermano, pero eso era algo que no podía deshacer. Miró el techo de la capilla, y tomó una decisión. Las cosas debían acabar así, y se sentía feliz con que fuera con su gemelo a su lado; ya no podría soportar vivir así, además de que esa persona, la que era el sostén de su alma, lo odiaría cuando viera en lo que se convirtió: le temería.

—Mattie, Mattie —pronunció con lágrimas en sus ojos, y le besó la mejilla—, lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero es que no puedo, ya no puedo...

En su niñez, solo existieron dos personas que lo amaron incondicionalmente, y uno de ellos incluso compartió el vientre materno con él. Su padre lo amaba, no lo dudaba, pero el que siempre sabía cómo consolarlo, comprender sus emociones mejor que nadie, fue su gemelo, ese que le dijo lo que más necesitaba cuando aún esperaba el regreso de su madre: "Estoy contigo..." Fue lo que un pequeño que también fue abandonado le dijo con voz temblorosa, fue también lo que le dijo cuando murió su padre.

Y Alfred siempre creyó que sería así, que su hermano estaría para él, _solamente para él._

—Te amo, eso lo sabes Mattie —confesó al joven que yacía inconsciente, admirando los rubios cabellos que a relucían en la oscuridad de la capilla—. Lo que nunca has sabido, es que mi amor es diferente, perdóname.

Alfred había tomado una decisión, y pensó que ese besó profano que robó sería su único consuelo.

La bruja encontró el final de su condena en su horno; puesto que el fuego siempre era capaz de purgar.


	15. Bruja en llamas

Los ojos casi púrpuras de Iván, al igual los de algunos habitantes del pueblo que estaban fuera esa helada noche, eran atraídos por el color rojizo que se levanta en la cima del risco, justo donde está la capilla.

Los pocos que estaban observando, murmuran asustados, pero ninguno hace ademán de hacer nada más que admirar las llamas comenzar a alzarse sobre la capilla con pasmosa fascinación.

Iván no se dio tiempo a pensar en nada, uno de los lugares donde solía estar Matthew, era la capilla.

* * *

Su cuerpo ardía, el calor era insoportable. Se sentó lentamente, bastante desorientado para entender qué sucedía, no recordaba más que cuando hbaló un poco con su hermano gemelo. Matthew se acomodó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos ante un pinchazo agudo de dolor en su nuca.

—¿Al...Alfie? —cuestionó confundido, mareado por el dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se sentó para observar como su hermano tiró el último candelabro intacto de la capilla al suelo de madera.

—Ya todo acabara Mattie, tiene que hacerlo —habló con voz trémula, y una sonrisa que aterró al otro—. El fuego se lo llevara todo, nos llevará a nosotros.

El sacerdote no comprendió nada de las palabras de su hermano que reflejaba profunda turbación en sus ojos, pero el terror natural, e inherente a la muerte, provocó gruesas y ardientes lágrimas en su rostro. Si algo logró dilucidar de la situación, es que alrededor suyo, el fuego comenzaba a devorar todo: entendió que estaba a punto de morir.

Quiso levantarse, pero cuando alzó los ojos su hermano estaba frente a él. Alfred empujó a su gemelo al suelo nuevamente, percibiendo claramente el dolor en esos ojos de un peculiar lila, y tapó el rostro de su hermano, apretando con su otra mano el delgado cuello.

Al estar todavía aturdido del golpe, no tomó mucho para sofocarlo un poco y dejarlo nuevamente inconsciente. Pensó en dejar consciente a Matthew para ver al fuego llevarse todo, pero ver el doloroso final a la que condenó a su hermano, sería un tormento que ni siquiera la muerte podría apaciguar.

No podía hacer sufrir a su hermano, a pesar de todo lo que fue capaz de hacer.

—Te amo Matthew —volvió a declarar con una sonrisa triste, y los ojos húmedos.

Se sentó cerca del confesionario, que estaba en la esquina más oculta de la capilla; acomodó a su hermano junto a él, colocando suavemente la cabeza de éste junto a su hombro. Apreció el avance lento del fuego, debido a las partes de piedra con la que estaba construida la capilla. Le pareció irónico como las llamas parecían no querer llegar a las pesadas puertas de gruesa madera de la iglesia.

—He intentado todo para olvidarte Mattie, para ignorar esto que no debe ser —habló nuevamente, sintiéndose tremendamente tranquilo con el peso de su hermano recargado contra su cuerpo.

Le hubiera gustado que su hermano lo escuchara, al menos no ser cobarde en confesar la verdad de sus actos; sin embargo, al menos así esperaba que Matthew lo perdonara si se volvían a encontrar.

—He intentado dejarte —afirmó Alfred—, pero siempre terminas en mi corazón, y vuelvo a ti.

No se atrevió a decir lo que había hecho, en pos de ese amor que nunca debió nacer, al menos no de esa manera. No declaró el camino de muerte que había dejado; que en todos esos años ha buscado rostros parecidos al de Matthew, que ha querido un poco de consuelo en cualquier persona que le recordara a él.

 _Eso era lo correcto_ , fue el pensamiento de Alfred al ver que la estructura de madera comenzaba a consumirse. Pero no podía creer sus propias palabras. ¿Iba a matar a su hermano? ¿Se lo iba a llevar cuando este no tuvo culpa de nada? Matthew también parecía lamentar muchas cosas, vivir una vida reprimida, enjaulado por él, como por Arthur.

Vio el rostro sereno, dulce, de su gemelo, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se movió un poco, para abrazar el cuerpo inconsciente del otro, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que iba a provocar, de que acabaría con todo por no poder soportar sus deseos—. Lo siento Mattie...te amo, y quiero que seas libre.

Alfred se puso de pie.

* * *

Iván apenas llegó a donde estaba la capilla ya cubierta por el fuego, decidió lanzarse con su macizo cuerpo contra las puertas, algo que sabía era inútil; estas eran extremadamente pesadas, y parecían estar bloqueadas por dentro.

Con el dolor de su cuerpo, y sus pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo, se detuvo para respirar un poco, sintiendo la desesperación de no poder salvar a Matthew, estaba seguro de que este se encontraba ahí dentro.

Cuando iba a buscar ayuda, o algo con que derribar la puerta. Alzó su rostro para observar sorprendido a Alfred salir de la capilla, con Matthew inconsciente en brazos. Iván se quedó pasmado al ver acercarse al hombre a donde estaba; este sin decir palabra estiró sus brazos para ceder el cuerpo lánguido de su gemelo al ruso, que lo recibe sin entender nada.

—Necesita ver a un doctor, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El mayor observó a Matthew preocupado, pegó su rostro contra el pecho de este para escucharlo respirar. Cuando terminó de comprobar los signos vitales del joven, volvió a buscar a Alfred con la mirada, este pareció tensarse notablemente.

—Lo siento Mattie, solo pido que por favor no dejes de quererme —fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, cuando el sacerdote comenzó a despertar.

—Soy...soy un monstruo —confesó al confundido joven, en brazos de Iván—. Te amo, y por eso no puedo estar contigo, estoy seguro que eres consciente de eso. Lo único que puedo hacer es destruir esta capilla, vete por favor, eres libre —miró la iglesia en llamas con expresión pacífica—, _se_ libre.

—¡Alfie! —balbuceó angustiado Matthew un poco más despierto, ronco por el humo del incendio de la capilla. Iván lo retuvo en sus brazos.

—Llévatelo, Iván —pidió Alfred, agitando su cabeza para no llorar.

El ruso era alguien que siempre supo leer a las personas, y no necesitaba grandes explicaciones para entender las confesiones del otro. Aunque todavía tenía preguntas, no era su lugar para hacerlas; solo puede agradecer que la persona que amaba fuera libre.

—Gracias —Se despidió el ruso.

Alfred no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando se quedó solo. La gente del pueblo llegaría, o en todo caso, ya estaban viendo la manera de apagar el incendio. Tal vez podía entrar, y consumirse con las llamas; pero ya no quería ser un cobarde, es lo que concluyó parado frente al risco.

—¡Alfred! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas—. ¿¿¡¡Qué has hecho!!??

A su lado estaba Arthur viendo la iglesia del risco en llamas; giró su rostro para ver de frente al joven.

—No soy el único responsable de que me haya convertido en monstruo —Las palabras de Alfred eran pesadas, con una voz grave que jamás había escuchado Arthur—. ¡Tú has querido que me convierta en esto! ¡Para que me parezca a ti! —gritó rabioso, dándose golpes con su mano en puño contra el pecho.

—¡Cállate! ¡No puedes decirme nada! ¡Gracias a mi sigues tu estúpida vida normal!

— ¡Me has dejado matar a esos hombres! —Acusó furioso el joven—. ¡Lo has hecho porque Matthew se parece a mi padre!

—¡Te dije que te call...!

—¡Tú deja de engañarte! —Interrumpió, alzando lo más que podía su voz—. Al matar a esos que se parecía a Mattie, ¡Era como si pudiera ver al rostro que te atormenta! ¡Como si mi padre volviera a morir!

—¡Mierda! ¡CALLATE! —exigió, queriendo asestar un puñetazo al joven, que logró esquivarlo apenas. Su cuerpo tendría quemaduras, pero era más fuerte que Arthur.

—Eres un cobarde, uno que no pudo admitir su propia naturaleza: no pudiste aceptar amar a un hombre, ni ser el responsable de matar a su propio amante —dijo con una sonrisa amarga, incapaz de ocultar su desprecio al crimen de Arthur.

—¡No quise matar a Francis! —respondió nervioso, desesperado porque Alfred se detuviera en su cruel diatriba.

—Sí, no querías —admitió el joven, sabiendo toda la historia por voluntad del mismo Arthur—, después te arrepentiste, pero, vaya que lo quisiste matar para ocultar tu relación, y negarle a mi padre que pudiera ser amado por otro; otro que no sería tan cobarde como tú; ¡Monstruo!

—¡Habrías hecho lo mismo! —intentó defenderse Arthur, no sabiendo a donde dirigir su mirada, se sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos y se alejó unos pasos del otro— ¡Y tú eres el único que gustoso iba y los mataba!

—Tienes razón, habría hecho lo mismo —Recordó cómo iba a matar a Matthew, como lo había planeado—. Por eso somos iguales.

Alfred se lanzó contra Arthur, y aprovechando el tomarlo desprevenido, le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas provocando con la inercia que el mayor cayera de espaldas al suelo rocoso. Sin perder oportunidad, lo arrastra hacia el risco, y lo levanta sobre este; el británico patalea para liberarse, pero Alfred logró alzarlo sobre el mar oscuro.

Los brazos le temblaban al gemelo, por todo el esfuerzo y adrenalina; pero no tiene tiempo para dudar, puede escuchar las voces acercándose, y ya había tomado una decisión.

—Por última vez —rugió en voz baja Alfred—, ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué empujaste a mi padre en este risco?

—Yo no quise hacerlo...fue...fue...—Arthur apenas podía responder, pero esa verdad era algo que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Es lo último que preguntaré, al ver que no quieres hablar —comentó, agitando el cuerpo del médico—. ¿Te arrepientes?

Esa pregunta detonó todo su dolor, todo ese deseo de ver a su amado que el mismo asesino. Arthur no lo miraba a él, miraba el recuerdo de su amado. La memoria de esos ojos azules como el cielo después de la tormenta.

— _Tú, siempre te he amado, siempre he querido que vuelvas. Lo siento Francis..._ —Ninguna de esas palabras era dirigida a Alfred, todas eran cosas que Arthur guardó para Francis.

—Entonces...¿Por qué lo hice? —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos esmeraldas, y por primera vez, sintió todo el remordimiento que vivía negando.

Alfred mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, fijos en los perdidos de Arthur.

Alfred soltó su agarre.

El mar oscuro se lo tragó todo, y él esperó en el risco que vinieran por él, dispuesto a confesar todos sus pecados.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que la capilla desapareciera en un incendio que no pudieron detener. Muchas fueron las revelaciones; como su hermano, confesando ser un asesino serial, y que éste revelara la verdad tras la muerte de su padre, que ya no fue considerado un suicidio más.

Aunque los detalles, nadie se los quiso decir.

El joven sacerdote, pidió clemencia a su hermano, piedad que Alfred rechazo, pidiendo que solo se le dejará elegir la manera de su muerte. Matthew fue a ver a su hermano, intentando entender su decisión.

—Ya no puedes salvarme, Mattie —contestó Alfred, con su sonrisa más dulce y tranquila que podía ofrecer—. Pero con tu perdón, me es suficiente.

Alfred le dijo un único deseo a su gemelo, que por favor no estuviera presente en su ejecución, Matthew aceptó.

El día de la sentencia, el sacerdote se quedó al principio del sendero que conducía a la vieja capilla, de la que no queda nada. Vio a su hermano marchar al risco, y este no miró ni un momento atrás, pero cuando pasó junto a Matthew, esté escucho un sereno "adiós."

Siguió observando hasta el anochecer cuando todo hubo acabado. Mantuvo sus ojos en el camino por donde su hermano caminó a su muerte, eligiendo ser devorado por el mar negro, la misma muerte que su padre. A su lado, sin decir una sola palabra, permaneció Iván.

Sin explicación, caminó en silencio a la cima del risco; nadie de los que lo vieron lo cuestionó, creyeron que iba a bendecir al que se lanzó de él; Iván solo le siguió, sin preguntar.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —preguntó sonriente, admirando la inmensidad del mar.

—No tengo idea —contestó el joven, con las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus pálidas mejillas—, pero tengo el resto de mi vida para averiguarlo.

Cuando la última luz de la tarde iluminó ese lugar, resaltando los cimientos negros de lo que quedó de la capilla, Matthew sintió que le deslumbraba; casi cegándole vio algo ensombrecido en los últimos rayos del sol, vio a alguien. Aun si lo asegurara, nadie le creería, así que guardo esa imagen como un precioso recuerdo.

Matthew vio a Francis Bonnefoy, a su padre, parado mientras las ultimas luces del día lo envolvían, lo pudo ver sonreírle dulcemente y lleno de tranquilidad, como cuando era pequeño; como cuando besarle la frente le decía que lo amaba, y que nada le haría daño. Cada vez que le besaba las mejillas su padre, podía sentir que su mar negro era de un precioso azul como los ojos de él.

Entonces vio el cielo sobre el mar oscuro, y dijo lo último que siempre quiso decir.

"Adieu, papa."

La última despedida.


	16. Epílogo. Azul

Arthur nunca se planteó cuestionar la naturaleza de sus afectos, y supuso que la falta de apego a su esposa era culpa de esta, y también por haberse casado más por callar las habladurías del pueblo, que por voluntad.

Así que mientras aún estaba casado, conoció a esa persona que le hizo olvidar sus dudas, al menos de manera momentánea: Francis Bonnefoy, el hombre de los ojos azules más encantadores que hubiese conocido.

Lamentablemente, al ser ambos hombres aquello era prohibido: un pecado; sin embargo no pudo evitar que ambos concretaran su atracción en algún punto, o que su esposa lo descubriera sin buscarlo. Así que cuando la mujer estaba dispuesta a revelar a todo el pueblo su infidelidad con un varón, decidió matarla, arreglando todo, para que pareciera que esta desapareció.

Francis nunca supo de su esposa, él se encargó de que siempre fuera un hecho desconocido para el otro. Los habitantes del lugar nunca lo cuestionaron, era un respetado doctor del lugar. Sus encuentros eran apasionados; Francis, a pesar de su actitud a veces descarada, era alguien que deseaba ternura, caricias delicadas y un amor honesto. El hombre lo demostraba en la intimidad; como también, podía verse ese lado tierno con cada gesto hacia sus hijos.

Sin embargo, la actitud siempre abierta y despreocupada de Francis comenzó a crear rumores. Las habladurías fueron difíciles de ignorar, así que le dijo Arthur que solo podían verse cuando él lo indicara: el francés se negó por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a ser algún capricho, el realmente anhelaba el amor del otro, así que decidió romper lazos con el británico.

—Es por el bien de los dos Arthur, no puedo aceptar lo que me pides. Deseo ser feliz, y quiero a alguien dispuesto a amarme —Fue la despedida del otro, con sus ojos vidriosos. Arthur quiso reclamar, pero el francés lo echó de su casa.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en que intento incluso forzar intimidad en Francis, este lo siguió rechazando. El tiempo fue demasiado para Arthur, pero el francés demostró tener la fuerza de buscar su felicidad nuevamente, y al pronto fue que en otros brazos pudo encontrarla.

Francis comenzó a ver otro hombre en secreto; Arthur no podía soportar verle feliz, que le arrebataran el amor de sus manos. No tuvo el coraje para enfrentar el juicio de ese pueblo, como no tuvo la fuerza para dejar ir a quien amaba.

Era un hombre de raíces torcidas, aunque nadie lo supo.

Un día, citó a Francis con gentiles palabras: le dijo que quería hablar apropiadamente con él, despedirse de la mejor manera, porque quería que fuera feliz; el francés no pudo negarse porque aun amaba al británico. El panadero también creía necesario poderse despedir para poder disfrutar de su nuevo amor.

Francis esperó en el lugar del encuentro una noche donde el mar se encontraba tremendamente agitado. Le pareció peculiar que ese fuera el lugar elegido por Arthur, su sitió favorito del pueblo: siempre que admiraba la vista sentía que podía ser libre de sus palabras, con el aliento robado por la magnificencia del escenario.

—Yo te amo, y no puedo aceptar que te atrevas a estar con otro hombre —dijo resentido una voz que reconocía bien a sus espaldas. Pero no pudo decir nada, unas manos lo empujaron con fuerza hacia el mar.

Arthur, ante la mirada dolida y sorprendida de Francis, lo empujó con fuerza hacia la caída del risco, directo a un mar encrespado por la tormenta que comenzaba a caer. El cuerpo de Francis quedo destrozado por la fuerza de la corriente, y las rocas que descansaban ocultas al final del risco.

Arthur dio unos pasos hacia atrás horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Corrió hacia el filo del risco, y buscó desesperado el cuerpo de su amado, al cual acababa de asesinar, pero ese acto era imperdonable, e irreversible.

Pocos días después, Francis fue encontrado, y se explicó su muerte como suicidio: la justificación fue aceptada, en especial por los rumores de la vida _depravada_ del hombre. Arthur culpó a Francis por sus atroces decisiones; y aun así suplicó siempre su perdón, dejando flores blancas, esperando que su ofrenda llegara al alma de su amado en el mar oscuro.

Cada beso que compartieron, se convirtió en un recuerdo que enterró.

Solo quedó el eco de la voz de su amor, esa que cantaba con la luz transparente de la mañana dulces canciones arrullando a sus hijos, o después de compartir su piel desnuda.

Sólo quedo el recuerdo de las canciones de su perdido amor.  
  
  



	17. Epilogo extra. La casa de jengibre

_Francis, a pesar de su propia carga con las habladurías del pueblo sobre asuntos que solo le concernían a él, prefería mantener el buen humor al caer la noche, y llegaba con algún cuento listo para ser relatado, o algún libro que consiguiera barato para contarles a dos chiquillos que le esperaban al final del día._

_Cabía decir, que a él le gustaban mucho los cuentos infantiles, que muchas veces mezclaban la cruenta realidad con relatos de casa de caramelo; en su tiempo libre, frente al oscuro mar, solía sentarse a escribir preguntas y pensamientos que esas rimas creadas para infantes le evocaban; podría tomar un fragmento y relatar su propia opinión como si parte del cuento fuera._

_Uno de sus fragmentos favoritos era uno de esos tantos que escribió adentrándose en los significados ocultos del aquel cuento que se perdieron en un bosque, y sufrían el terrible destino de caer en las manos de una bruja que habitaba una casa de caramelo, dulce galleta, y aromático jengibre;_ _«Gretel pensó que las personas en realidad eran todos como las brujas: dispuestos a fingir, y jugar con las personas, oscuras por naturaleza...» Aquel fragmento tomó tintes personales conforme se vio subyugado y solo bajo el escrutinio del pueblo, y viendo como su amor le daba la espalda._

_Le gustaba decirles a sus hijos que su casa era tan hermosa como aquella de su cuento favorito, y que además en su hogar nunca habría lugar para una bruja. Porque siempre serían felices (y es que les prometió que siempre serían felices)._

_Lástima que hasta los adultos podían caer por casas de caramelo; y las brujas, en sus muchas formas, siempre lograban ser amadas._

* * *

Matthew arrugó su nariz sintiendo ciertas cosquillas causadas por sus cabellos con ese deje infantil que todavía poseía cuando se descuidaba. A su lado, un hombre de manos grandes y tan blancas como la nieve le acomodó los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro en un gesto de extrema gentileza para que pudiera seguir durmiendo plácidamente; pero no pudo, el movimiento del carruaje siempre le daba un sopor ligero, intranquilo, un movimiento que le hacía pensar en el mar...

—¿Ya llegamos al siguiente pueblo? —cuestionó el joven acomodándose en el mullido asiento; todavía no se acostumbraba a llevar ropas que no fuera su riguroso habito, prendas que señalaban una vieja vida a la que le había dicho adiós.

—Todavía falta un poco, Matvey —comentó Iván viendo los campos con escasas casas regadas por ellas a su alrededor a través de una pequeña ventanilla cubierta por pesada tela.

—Entiendo. Siento si soy algo impaciente; no estoy acostumbrado a viajar, aún —rio suavemente el joven, con expresión apenada.

Después de aquel acto de Alfred Matthew decidió acceder a la invitación de Iván de salir de ese pueblo.

A veces, Matthew pensaba que su gemelo no buscaba redención con su decisión; puesto Alfred que no creía que el pudiera tenerla, y en realidad fue un acto egoísta, para tener el perdón de la persona que amaba; para buscar un paz propia, terminar con un suplicio, y liberarse.

Su viaje había iniciado gracias a una oferta de trabajo de un grupo de personas que buscaban cubrir las noticias más importantes en todo Canadá, y quedaron muy impresionados con la forma en que Iván relató los hechos ocurridos en aquel pueblo atrapado en la orilla de un mar negro.

—Parece que mi camino va a ser diferente al de un escritor, Matvey, ¿me acompañarías? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras Matthew tiraba un racimo de flores blancas al mar en el último día que permaneció en ese lugar.

El joven se llevó pocas cosas, su ropa consistía básicamente en la usada para la profesión que había decidido abandonar, no quería seguir mintiendo a una fe que nunca pudo compartir de manera honesta.

Uno de los objetos que se llevó, fue algo que encontró en la casa de quien fuera su tutor tras la muerte de su padre. Debajo del colchón de la pulcra cama de Arthur, estaba un cuaderno que reconocía de su niñez, uno que su padre siempre portó y en el que parecía escribir con frecuencia.

Francamente, Matthew no sabía porque Arthur guardó aquellas anotaciones; tal vez era una forma de ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarlo con Francis...o quizás, una forma de mantener una parte del alma de su amado.

—¿Es eso un diario? —preguntó el hombre ruso a su lado, viendo de soslayo a Matthew sacar aquel cuaderno de cubierta de piel.

—Llegue a pensarlo —dijo Matthew pasando sus dedos por la fina caligrafía que se expandía en páginas y páginas de textos en francés—. Pero creo que es más bien un lugar donde mi padre volcaba sus pensamientos del mundo, a través de esos inocentes cuentos infantiles.

Iván intentó traducir algo de lo que se leía en la página que Matthew estaba leyendo sin mucho éxito. El ruso se acercó un poco más al joven, y aprovechando la privacidad que el carruaje les daba, deslizó sus labios por el cabello dorado del otro, para besarle en el temple.

—Iván... —reprendió avergonzado, pero indudablemente feliz.

—Estaba pensando Matvey, que tienes una forma muy hermosa de compartir tus pensamientos —comentó Iván, con su aliento tibio rosando sus cabellos—. ¿No debe ser que quien debe ser escritor eres tú?

—Yo no creo que me exprese de esa manera —contestó negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—Yo puedo ver cosas en ti Matvey, cosas que no puedes ver tú aún —confesó tranquilamente Iván, riendo con la forma en que el sonrojo del joven se extendía por su cuello.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí... —comentó con agradecimiento.

Tras un cómodo silencio, Iván volvió a mirar la hermosa caligrafía del padre de Matthew en aquellas hojas.

—¿Podrías leerme algo Matthew? —pidió Iván inclinándose un poco para ver más de cerca el cuaderno.

—Está bien —accedió con una expresión triste al sentir como si cada palabra que leyera, su padre la pronunciara con la dulzura con que les contaba historias cuando eran pequeños—. Creo que sus pensamientos no deben ser olvidados, no lo permitiré.

—Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu padre —murmuró el ruso comprendiendo la añoranza en el rostro del joven.

—Él te hubiera adorado —Matthew entornó los ojos en las páginas que sostenía en sus manos, y se preparó a leer:

_«Si Gretel no hubiera quemado a la bruja en ese momento, si hubiera dejado que se hubiese devorado la piel tierna de su hermano, y luego escapado; ¿habría podido vivir con la culpa? ¿Habría podido expiar su crimen?»_

Matthew, mientras leía esas palabras, intentando imitar la suavidad con que su padre les hablaba, pensó en las diferentes formas de pecado que todas las personas que conoció poseían; la única diferencia, es que algunos los reconocieron, aún si estos fueran imperdonables.

Curioso era, que todos ellos, como penitentes, actuaron bajo su propio dolor, bajo la herida del amor imposible, y del perdido.

Pero sentía que todos sus demonios, ya los había dejado libres de las aguas oscuras de lo que los atormentaba, y que estos se fueron a desparecer, en lo más silencio del mar.

Tal vez sus pecados serían mecidos en la penumbra de las aguas negras y heladas, hasta que durmientes, desaparecieran en el mar de todos los penitentes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este era un capitulo que no sabía que tenía que hacer, hasta que lo escribí. Esta historia es muy peculiar, porque con este ultimo epilogo demuestra que es un relato redondo, donde el principio y el fin se ligan al final con el pecado, y el dolor.
> 
> En efecto, esos fragmentos de Hansel y Gretel fueron relatados por un personaje, y el mismo tiempo representaban a otros dos.
> 
> Una historia circular, donde la unica diferencia en los penitentes fue que tan imperdonable fue su pecado. "¿Es justificable cuando se actúa por amor?" Fue la pregunta que atormentó a dos personajes que mancharon sus manos al punto de encontrar su destino final.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!


End file.
